El Pistolero Loco y El Pantera Negra
by Vampire Princess Nissa
Summary: Pre-OUATIM. What if you had a secret which was both wonderful and terrible? What if you were forced to join with a crazy CIA agent to learn the truth about your past? What if on the way you fell in love with the most unlikely man imaginable?
1. El Pantera Negra

_**El Pistolero Loco y El Pantera Negra**_

This is my first ever fan fiction, and I know it's really bad, but I'm posting it anyway. I really hope you like it anyway! Before I start there are a few things I have to say though:

Nicoletta is like an elf out of LOTR, she is meant to be unnaturally beautiful. She isn't human and this shows in her looks.

I know my grammar isn't great, but I do try and I've seen fics worse than this so please forgive me, but do point them out, in a kind way.

Constructive criticism is good. Flaming is unacceptable and I have zero tolerance level to it. DON'T DO IT!!! If you want to flame go somewhere else! I've had it done to me at another website about this fic and it really damaged my confidence. This is my first fan fiction ever and even though I've altered it, it isn't perfect and I know it. DON'T FLAME ME!!!

May character may be Mary-sue, I'm just warning you. I'm not sure whether she is or not, so even if you don't like Mary-Sues please check this out. If you don't like it, don't read it, it's your opinion and I respect that.

When I write "! (Insert text) !" It means that person is speaking in Spanish.

Please R&R!!! The more reviews the faster I update and the better quality!

I make several references to blonde bimbos in my chapters. I mean no offence to blondes. Most blondes are clever and normal people, just like in any hair colour. I mean blonde as in ditzy, daddy's princess girl, and that is just the classic insult. Trust me I know how it feels to be discriminated against because of your hair colour, I'm ginger.

I only own characters you don't recognise, everything else isn't mine.

Chapter 1:

El Pantera Negra

Nicoletta shook back her long, glossy black hair. She was bored, she had been on the plane for only half an hour from New York to Mexico and she was already ready to murder the female air hostess who was flirting with her friend sat next to her in the window seat.

If she had known Morgead would spend the whole flight chatting up the blonde bimbo with more boob jobs than sense, she would have given him the aisle seat and done something helpful. Like e-mailing the hotel they were staying at to check that the rooms would be ready for them. However, instead she was stuck listening to this silly woman giggle that high-pitched mouse squeak for the nth time that minute.

Deciding she couldn't take any more she stood up and pushed past the flight attendant who she saw with outrage immediately sit down in her vacated seat. Making a mental note to kill the woman later Nicoletta walked down the aisle and entered the aeroplanes bathroom.

Opening her handbag which she had brought with her she pulled out her hairbrush and began to run it through her hair. Really she knew she didn't need to bother, it wasn't knotty, but she would do anything to get away from that stupid bimbo.

Giving up on her hair she put the brush back in her bag and gazed into the mirror. A tall and slim, 22 year old woman gazed back. She had long, ebony, blue-black hair down to her waist, smooth skin as pale as ivory, a heart-shaped face with high, well-defined cheekbones, pale pink lips, well-shaped eyebrows and a swan-like neck Nicoletta was pretty and could have been a model or an actress, but, in her eyes her true nature showed.

They were framed by long and curling coal-black lashes and they were the most beautiful, and terrifying, thing about Nicoletta. The whites were like opals or pearls and the pupils like black diamonds. However it was the irises that were the part that captured people. Her irises were deep blue like a sapphire, but gentler than that, like a mountain pool where a star had fallen from the sky to land in the pool and to sparkle and twinkle in its depths. Pure silver outlined the irises and pupils, making them like witches eyes. Some people found them beautiful, others, terrifying. Nicoletta didn't know whether she had got them from her parents, or, what seemed to her as more likely, she was the only person in the world with eyes like hers.

Nicoletta had never known her parents, she had been taken in by an orphanage when she was 8, and before that, since before she could remember, she had lived on the streets and stolen food and money. Her parents had abandoned her when she was young and she had no memories of them. She didn't even know her last name, she had been left with a label stuck to her box she was left in, "Her name is Nicoletta," nothing else. So she had made up her own last name, when someone in the orphanage had told her she was as wild and deadly as a storm.

Nicoletta glared at her reflection, she hated her parents, she couldn't help who or what she was, but they had abandoned her because she was different.

When she was 13 she had ran away from the orphanage and joined a street gang, because of her unusual gift she had quickly rose in the group's hierarchy till she became leader. Her hatred for her parents had spurred her into hating and mistrusting everybody.

Then Morgead had joined her group, her best friend, they had hated each other at first, always at each other throats. They each had a fierce temper and neither would back down, but that's why they came to get on so well. But they had never dated, they were friends and that was as far as it went, neither liked the other in a romantic way and they had stood by the each other, through a stream of girl/boyfriends.

Morgead was also good-looking, small, with fiery red hair like tongues of flame, dancing and curling in a fireplace. His eyes were almond shape and deep emerald green. If you looked close enough you could see the same thing in his as in Nicolettas, pain. Many memories and hidden depths were lost in those eyes. Morgead had also lost his parents, but he had known them, they had died in a fire. He had run away from the orphanage that he was sent to, just like Nicoletta. The only reason for he was sent to the orphanage, being, because none of his surviving relatives wanted him, so they had simply dumped him there.

Later, however, they had realised that what they are doing was wrong; they were taking out their anger at their families on innocent people. So they had quit the gang and were starting a new life, as friends, in Mexico. Some friends of theirs, who used to belong to the gang but had quit a while ago, took them in for a while, gave them food, clothes and money for a new start. They had decided to stay in a hotel, in Mexico, till they could buy a house with the amount of money they had from Nicolettas few waitress jobs she had got, with the purpose of earning money and not enjoying herself (which she hadn't.) Also with the money Morgead had saved for ages from his small job as a grease monkey in a local garage. Including the money their friends had given them, they had just enough for 2 plane tickets, a weeks staying a cheap hotel and a very small flat. They decided to chance it.

Morgead was one of the few people who knew about her gift, the gang were sworn to secrecy and Nicoletta knew they wouldn't break it and apart from herself, he was the only other person who knew. However, unlike the others, he treated her like a normal person, which she was grateful for. People had mixed emotions ranging from fear to awe, none of which she liked. She sighed and placed her hands to lean on the sink, she hated being different. If she wasn't a…

But Nicolettas thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and the air hostesses shrill voice calling.

"Excuse me Miss. Storms, please could you vacate the bathroom, there are other people aboard this air craft you know."

With a snarl Nicoletta picked up her handbag and striding towards the door she pulled it violently open. The air hostess was still there and she opened her mouth,

"No doubt to complain about me taking too long," Nicoletta thought viciously, but with one look at the blue fire flaming in Nicolettas eyes the woman quickly closed her mouth and rushed off back to the rear of the air craft. Nicoletta smiled triumphantly and returned to her seat.

Morgead glared at her as she sat down.

"You just lost me my date you know, I could've been getting her mobile number right now you know!"

Nicoletta grinned, "Hers? Why the hell would you want that voice screaming in your ear?"

Morgead winced at the thought, "Point taken!"

Nicoletta smiled "Anyway, there'll be loads of good-looking Spanish girls for you in Mexico, just waiting to drop their underwear for you!"

With that thought Morgead grinned and said "Great! I'm gonna watch T.V. for a bit, what about you?"

Nicoletta smiled wryly "After getting up at 2 this morning I think I'll just sleep. Wake me when we get there."

Smiling she moved down in her chair and closed her eyes, soon she was fast asleep as the plane moved on through the clouds.

In Mexico City a CIA agent had just entered a bar. He ordered puerco pibil with a tequila and lime and began to wait to meet with a contact who was supplying him with information about Carlos Bartulo, the leader of the Bartulo cartel.


	2. El Pistolero Loco

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_El Pistolero Ciego_**

Nicoletta flopped down on her bed and sighed, it had been a very long week. They had checked in at the hotel, only to find that between the flight and the landing they had somehow accidentally had their rooms given to someone else. So, they had found another hotel to stay in which was slightly more expensive, then they had had their room broken into and burgled, stealing £100 of Nicolettas waitress money, which she had taken from the bank that day to use to go shopping. Luckily, the hotel had compensated for that. Finally the other hotel had been ready for them, so they had repacked, gone to the hotel, checked in and unpacked.

Morgead had decided to eat in the hotels restaurant that evening (Nicoletta suspected that it had something to do with the pretty waitress he had been chatting up earlier) but she didn't want another plane incident so she had decided to eat in town at one of the restaurants. During the week one good thing had happened, Morgead had got a job as a mechanic in one of the local garages, it paid quite well and they had being doing quite well with their money. So she stood up and went to go get dressed.

Nicoletta gazed at herself in the mirror; she looked beautiful, although she hated to admit it. The dress was a beautiful deep blue silk that went down all the way to her ankles, the skirt was long and flowing, yet made sexy by the slit all the way up to the top of her thigh. The skirt was then met by a corset for the top; it was also deep blue, with black buttons doing it up at the front, and black silk ties lacing it at the back. The skirt of the dress was plain but the corset had a low v-neck and black net fringed the top, it was ribbed and black swirling patterns done in lace went all over the front and back. Nicoletta loved this dress; it was her favourite item of clothing. It was a birthday present from the friends they had stayed with, as she could never have bought it with her money and she was completely in their debt.

She was also wearing some high black stiletto shoes; she had bought with some of her waitress money, and no jewellery, except for a beautiful black necklace she had been left with by her parents, her only connection to them. Although she didn't love them she still wondered who they were and always wore the necklace in the hope that she might find them or someone who could tell her about them. It was a black diamond, cut into the shape of a panther, a rather cruel joke, Nicoletta thought. But it was beautiful and even when they reached their last peso she would never sell it. It showed who she was, if people looked close enough.

Nicoletta looked into the restaurant, it was called "El Dragon Rojo" The Red Dragon, she thought it sounded far too Chinese to be a Mexican restaurant but she decided by looking through the window that it was very nice and would suit her fine. It had a very classic style, mahogany wood tables and chairs, paintings on the walls of beautiful scenes, parties in the days when women always wore dresses and men suit and tie, if you had the money. There were small alcoves all around the walls where there were tables and burgundy velvet sofas around them where you could eat. These were all occupied but in the rest of the room where there were ordinary tables and chairs, Nicoletta noticed a small table for two, just in front of one of these alcoves, which was unoccupied.

She entered through the door and a smiling waiter (Nicoletta noticed his smile got bigger when he noticed her rather low neck-line, causing her to feel slightly nauseous) pointed out the table she had noticed before. As she entered the restaurant a couple of people near the door turned to casually look as she entered, they stayed looking. As she walked through more and more people turned and they too stopped and stared.

Nicoletta didn't really mind, she had hated it at first and she wasn't entirely comfortable without now, but she had got used to it. Her eyes often shocked people and she had often used it to her advantage, but she really wished she could control it sometimes.

Luckily she knew how to get stop them from staring. She sat down, glanced at the menu, and then looked up, turning around she met the gaze of each person who was staring at her, none of them lasted longer than 5 seconds, after that, blushing and looking flustered and unnerved, they quickly turned away.

However when she turned round to the alcove behind her she was met with something that unnerved and flustered her. She was met with something that had never happened before. Two men were sitting there, the first was a Mexican with short brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, he was about forty-four, and he quickly broke her gaze when she looked at him. Nicoletta turned to the last man, and got a severe shock.

This man was…beautiful, Nicoletta couldn't think of another word for it. He had deep brown hair, close to black, like dark chocolate and shoulder length. Lightly tanned skin and nicely shaped. He, she guessed, would be slightly taller than her. His body was relatively slim, yet definitely not skinny and she was sure he would have a perfect chest. He was wearing a brown jacket, brown trousers and a matching, rather cow-boy like, brown hat. He wasn't wearing a tie and the first button of his shirt was undone. He obviously wasn't Mexican; she would probably have guessed him as American, like her.

His eyes were covered by plain, black sunglasses. "Why would he wear sunglasses?" Nicoletta thought, and stared. There was something wrong, who wore sunglasses indoors, at night? Even the idiots who thought they were cool to wear them and barely took them off didn't do that. She gazed at them trying to see what was behind. This was, she suddenly realised, the first time she had looked someone in the eyes and not scared them, and she found it quite unnerving. This man was dangerous she could almost smell it, and yet he was so interesting, she wanted to know everything about him, and she continued to gaze at his sunglasses as though she was willing them to come off.

"I know I'm gorgeous sugar butt, but remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Nicoletta instantly flushed she turned quickly in her chair and busied herself gazing at the menu, from behind she could hear someone chuckling quietly and although she was embarrassed she couldn't help think what a interesting voice he had, so deep and gorgeous, yet terrifying. Also, how had he connected the cat part?

Just want to say thank you to my first, and only, reviewer.

The lady of the shadows-I hope you like the new chapter and please tell me if I get any of the Spanish wrong! Thank you, R&R people!


	3. Pelea

Chapter 3:

Pelea

Nicoletta was half way through the meal she had ordered when her mobile rang. She groaned and, putting her knife and fork on the table. She picked up her blue silk clutch bag and, taking her mobile out, answered it.

"Nickie, you've got to get out of there, you're in danger."

Nicoletta paled, it was Morgead and he sounded terrible his voice was weak and harsh.

"What happened, are you alright?" she asked, panicking.

"5 men…looking for you…I wouldn't tell them where you were…shot me in chest…I'm dying…get out…waitress was threatened…she told them where you were…I'm sorry…I told her…couldn't stop them!"

"It's not your fault," Nicoletta told him with a calm voice although she was chalk white ands shaking, "You're not going to die."

"Give them hell, Nickie." Morgead whispered and then fell silent.

"Morgead? Morgead!? Morgie?!?"

"No." Nicoletta was trembling violently as she turned off her phone and replaced it in her bag like a robot, her best friend had just been killed, and now they were going to get her.

For a second she sat there feeling numb, too scared to move, or even think coherently. Then survival instincts kicked in and she felt suddenly calm and in control. This was what made Nicoletta a brilliant gang leader; no authorities had ever caught her gang although they were the most wanted in New York. There had been many near misses, but Nicolettas quick thinking had got them through safely. Nicoletta had no intention of putting a black mark on her record.

Leaving her meal she turned off her mobile and shoved it in her bag. Quickly she stood up, timing was imperative here. The men would be looking for her and they knew where to come. If she got out now then she could return to the hotel, get her stuff and blow this city, maybe even this country. Nicoletta had always liked the sound of Italy.

Unfortunately for Nicoletta, her record was just about to lose the snow whiteness she was rather partial to. A sound of shouting came from the entrance, a piercing scream cut-off abruptly and five men in black came around the corner. They were carrying guns which they instantly pointed at her.

Nicoletta was tempted, in the face of all this destruction, to sit down and calmly finish her dinner, or, to crawl under the table and pretend that she didn't exist; however, she did neither of these things. In a split second she reached her hand into her corset and pulled out a gun which she brought up and aimed at the leader of the men.

He was a tall man with typical Spanish looks and a sneering face,

"! Come along little girl you know that's very dangerous, we might have to hurt you, why don't you just come with us?!"

Nicoletta was seething. Little, fucking, girl was she? He was going to pay!

"Don't worry Senor, I won't give you the trouble of having to hurt me, I'll just get you first!"

The smile on the mans face, disappeared instantly, "! Stupid bitch! You're gonna pay!"

With a sardonic smile Nicoletta ran her tongue over her lips, "Not as much as you, you killed my friend. You're gonna burn. " she said softly, and pulled the trigger.

The second the bullet hit the man everything went mad, the man yelled in pain and hit the floor, dead. There was a moment's silence, and then everyone was shouting, screaming, getting out of their chairs and heading for the exit. The men in black were firing their guns, killing people as they ran and one of them brought his gun up and fired it at Nicoletta.

Surprisingly, the shot didn't hit her, because she wasn't there to be hit. One moment she was standing waiting for imminent death, the next she was lying on the ground by the table with someone lying on top of her firing a gun. For one buoyant moment she thought it might have been Morgead, but the next she realised, it was the man who she had been staring at, who had called her sugar butt.

While Nicoletta processed this information the fight was ending, the last, live, customers of the restaurant had escaped, the men with guns were dead and complete silence reigned. Not for long however, the man lying on Nicoletta looked around checking for anymore men, then put the safety on his gun and replaced it in his pocket. Then he looked down at Nicoletta, she was still quite shocked and was having trouble deciding what had happened so she just stared up at him blankly, the man grinned.

"Thanks would be nice sugar butt." He told her as he got off her and gave her his hand to help her up.

Suddenly what he had said got through Nicolettas brain and, glaring at him she said, "How am I meant to thank you when I don't even know your name and have no reason to thank you anyway?"

The man smiled lazily, "My names Sands and I think you do need to thank me sugar butt, I just saved your life. Unless of course you don't value your life that much," he grinned slyly, and moved his eyes from her feet back up to her eyes, taking, Nicoletta noticed disgustedly, a rather long time over her breasts and the slit in her dress where her thigh was. "But looking like that, I can't see that as being true."

"If you're trying to compliment me then you're not doing very well. Also, I don't need you to save my life, I'm not some blonde bimbo with more bleach than sense, or some spoilt princess that only knows how to solve problems with daddy's plastic. I can take care of myself and I don't need your help!" Nicoletta told him with a cold voice, though her eyes were ablaze with a blue fire. Glaring at him she turned away, and picking up her handbag, she replaced her gun in it. Without looking back, she proceeded to exit the restaurant.

However, Sands followed her, as she walked out the door he grabbed her tightly by the arm and spun her around to face him, "Sorry sugar butt, your not getting away that easily." He told her, all smiles gone from his face and his voice hard.

"You see your going to be helping me with a little investigation I'm doing about the Bartulo cartel."

Nicoletta inwardly winced, he was holding her arm far too tight to be comfortable, but outwardly she left on her coolly unaffected mask.

"The Bartulo cartel? You've got the wrong girl, I've never even heard of them!" she exclaimed, trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

Sands squeezed her arm tighter and this time she couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp of pain, "I find that slightly hard to believe sugar butt as the cartel don't send hit men after unimportant people."

The pain in Nicolettas arm was increasing and she was sure her arm was going to break; she managed to gasp out desperately "Believe me I don't know anything about the cartel I've only just moved here from New York!"

Sands frowned, he hadn't realised he had been hurting her so much, he loosened his grip on her arm but didn't let go, "Alright sugar butt, I'm not saying I believe you, but, whether you know it or not, the cartel want you, and that isn't a good thing. Believe me, I wouldn't want to be you." He said with a sardonic smile. "Smug bastard!" Nicoletta thought viciously as she glared at him. To think she'd actually liked him!

"So you're coming with me, I get information and you get protection, savvy?" Sands asked, smiling confidently.

Nicoletta desperately wanted to ask what kind of person said "Savvy?" However, she decided that wasn't a good idea, so she thought about his question.

She honestly didn't think he would give her a choice anyway, and he was right, if they were coming back she did need protection. She couldn't fight them on her own. Not to mention she didn't have any job of her own, or any way to buy a flat or keep paying for the hotel room on her own. So, she decided she would stay with him, but on her terms, she didn't think it was a good idea to mention that fact to Sands though.

"Alright I'll come. First, though, I want to know. What kind of name's Sands? What's your first name?" she asked him curiously

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine," Sands said with a lazy smile.

"I'm Nicoletta Storms." She told him, expecting him to make some kind of joke, but surprisingly he didn't,

"Nice name sugar butt, I'm Sheldon Jeffery Sands." He glared at her, like he expected a joke but she didn't say anything, she just smiled and nodded; now she understood why he hadn't made a joke about her name.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

"Sure sugar butt, we'll take my car." He said, then his smile changed to an evil grin, and Nicoletta found herself wondering what the hell she'd got herself into. "You know sugar butt. You can see right down the front of your dress from there, nice view!" He grinned at her and walked off to his car.

"Stupid, cocky, bastard!" Nicoletta snarled under her breath as she gazed after him with narrowed eyes. There was no way he was going to win this fight between them. Nicoletta had never lost before and she wasn't planning on starting now.

"Come on sugar butt! I wouldn't want to leave you behind."

"Sure _Shelly!_" she snarled under her breath before walking faster to catch up with him. This was going to be interesting.

**deppalicious: **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I will update soon!

**quick29: **Yay! 3 reviews so far! I'm very happy! 3 is a very special number! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

**The lady of the shadows: **You are the best reviewer ever! You're so nice to me! This chapter is dedicated to you! Please keep reading and tell me if I get my Spanish wrong! (Which I probably will!)


	4. El Casa

Chapter 4:

El Casa

When Nicoletta entered the house she was quite surprised. She had expected messiness and ugly furniture. However, it seemed nice enough, it was clean and tidy and the furniture wasn't too bad. Then again, Sands had said that he had moved to Mexico because it was his "beat", maybe he hadn't lived their very long.

She placed her suitcase, which she had gone to get from her hotel and get changed at, on the floor. She turned to look at Sands who was just locking the door, "Not bad. I definitely didn't expect this!"

Sands grinned, "Not exactly what you think I'd have sugar butt?" his grin changed to a wicked smile Nicoletta wasn't sure she liked. He walked over to her, and stood in front of her, his body so close to hers, yet not quite touching. Nicoletta shivered slightly as he leaned forward and his warm breath ghosted over her face. She could feel herself flushing and an ache starting in her stomach.

"I'm not really a bad man Nickie," he whispered seductively, but it was a mistake, Nicolettas expression hardened and she instantly stepped back.

"Never call me Nickie!" she snarled her eyes blazing at Sands, who was surprised at her behaviour.

"What's wrong sugar butt?" He asked puzzled, "Why can't I call you Nickie?"

"Just don't!" Nicoletta yelled at him and turned lifting her suitcase she vanished up the stairs leaving a very confused, Sands, behind.

Nicoletta lay on the bed, the pillow soaked with her tears, still muffling her sobs. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to die, Morgead was funny, kind and a wonderful person, it wasn't right. But however upset she was she couldn't blame Sands. It wasn't his fault Morgead had died, and it wasn't his fault he had called her Nickie, he didn't know.

At first they had used Nickie and Morgie to annoy each other, but when they had become friends the names stuck. No-one else would ever dare call either of them by those names, it was just each other. Just them, no-one else, she could remember. Sharing kills, jokes, games, money, clothes, everything. They were inseparable, and now he was gone. She buried her face harder in the pillow and began to sob harder.

Sands watched her from the doorway, he had no idea what to do, he could never deal with a woman crying, it just wasn't his strong point. But he knew he couldn't just leave her crying, he needed information from her, and he had to admit he did feel bad that he had upset her, even though he didn't know what he had done. He walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

Nicoletta looked up when she felt the bed move beneath her. Sands was sitting there, he looked guilty, as though, she realised with a pang of conscience, that he thought it was his fault.

"Hey," she began with a weak voice, "I'm sorry I got mad before, it's just Nickie was what Morgead, my friend who was shot, used to call me and I got pretty upset about it."

"That's alright sugar butt, it's not your fault." He told her with a smile, "Do you want something to eat? Since you didn't get to finish your dinner and I didn't even start mine."

Nicoletta sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, please, I'll have anything, it doesn't bother me."

Sands smiled and reached out his hand as he got off the bed, "Coming sugar butt?"

Nicoletta smiled back, "Sure." She took his hand and he helped her up. Together, they walked down the stairs.

"You know you can actually be a gentleman when you want to." She told him with a gentle smile.

Sands grinned wickedly, "Except I never want to."

"True." Nicoletta said with a grin. Then she walked into the living room and sat down, turning the T.V. on. She left Sands to order his favourite food, puerco pibil with tequila and lime.

Nicoletta and Sands were sitting on his sofa, watching T.V. Nicoletta hadn't bothered to mention the fact that she didn't actually like whatever crap it was they were watching. The little fact that Sands might kill her if she did was quite a good incentive not to.

She turned to look at him as they sat in front of the T.V. The sofa was small and they were sitting close, but not quite close enough to touch. He was gazing at the T.V. and seemed totally oblivious to everything around him. Deciding that this was an opportunity that came once in a life time, Nicoletta took the time to study him.

He was definitely good-looking; all the girls must be crazy for him. He wouldn't want someone like her. She paled what the hell had she just thought?

She didn't care whether he would want her not, it didn't matter. Feeling slightly flustered and embarrassed, she turned around and focused on the T.V. with an inaudible groan.

Sands inwardly grinned. She thought she could fool him. He knew she had been watching him and she obviously liked him. Even if she if hadn't figured out she liked him yet, or was trying to hide it. After all, before he had called her Nickie and upset her. She had been responding to his seduction very well. He was sure that if he hadn't made that mistake, then he would have been enjoying himself a lot right now, with a very willing Nicoletta. All that he needed to do was turn on his famous charm and she would be in the palm of his hand.

Sands smiled wickedly to his self, he knew he could do it. After all, he was the best agent in the CIA, he could do anything. Anyway, nothing could go wrong, it was fool-proof. The only thing that could go wrong (and wouldn't) would be for him to have feelings for her. Which wouldn't happen, she was a tiny piece in his huge manipulation, a pawn. Girls obsessed over him, not the other way round. He had never been in love in his life and he wasn't going to start now.

_**OK people. If you don't review I'm going to stop updating! I need your thoughts on what's good and what isn't! Please no flaming but I would like constructive criticism! R&R!!!**_


	5. El Pesadilla

Chapter 5:

El Pesadillla

**The Lady of the Shadows and deppalicious:** This chapter is especially for you!

Thank you!

Nicoletta woke up the next morning with a start. She was sat up in bed breathing heavily. The sheets had fallen to her waist and she was trembling all over. As she began to remember where she was she sank back on to the bed, pulling the sheets around her. However, she was still shaking, and it wasn't cold. She had been dreaming, or rather, having a nightmare.

She had been lying on the floor in a dark room. A man was stood there, she could see the shape of him in the darkness, but she couldn't see his features. Slowly she had begun to crawl towards him, even though her mind was screaming to escape from there. Then her fingers brushed the side of something, a human face. She had looked down, and she could somehow make out the features of Morgead. However, this wasn't the Morgead Nicoletta knew. He was horribly disfigured and mutilated, yet still alive, she could just see his chest rising and falling. Nicoletta had felt sick, for the first time since the beginning of the dream she was happy the darkness was there. She didn't want to see Morgead like that. Quickly she had begun to stand, to run and escape. However, the man had turned round and Nicoletta had been completely terrified. Although she couldn't remember what she'd seen, she had woken up.

Nicoletta looked at the clock; it said 9:00a.m. Deciding she might as well get up she climbed out of bed and found her dressing gown. Once she had tugged her dressing gown on, she left the room and entered the bathroom, where she proceeded to have a long shower.

Once Nicoletta was dressed and had dried her hair she came down the stairs. She had expected Sands to be in bed, but instead, he was sat at the dining table on his mobile phone. He glanced up when she came in, gave her a lazy smile and nodded at the toast which was on the table. Nicoletta returned the smile and helped herself to the toast while listening to what Sands was saying on the phone.

"No, I can't. Bartulo's got every entrance and exit covered, right down to the bedroom windows." ………. "No, that son of a bitch tried to betray me but I got to him first." ……. "Now that's an idea…" Sands suddenly smiled a very evil smile, which made Nicolettas blood run cold. "Yeah, I'm sure that would work….alright, seeya."

Sands flipped the phone shut and then looked at Nicoletta.

"Morning sugar butt! Are you tired?"

Nicoletta shrugged, "Not really. Why?" she asked, not entirely trusting Sands. She didn't exactly think that he was just asking because he cared. He wanted something.

"Because we're going out today, you're going to learn how to fight." He smiled at her as though he was Santa Claus, holding out a wonderful present.

Nicoletta gazed at him disdainfully, "I know how to fight. I told you everything last night, I used to be leader of a street gang, remember?"

Sands grinned slyly, "I know sugar butt. However, I want to check you're up to standard. After all, I've never seen you fight at all before. Apart from when you shot that man in the restaurant, and a baby could have done that. You could be rubbish."

Nicoletta was glaring at him so fierily, that if looks could create heat he would be mere specks of ash right now.

"So," Sands continued, "I want you to put on something that you can work out in, and meet me at the leisure centre on the outskirts of the city. Tell the person at the desk that you're looking for Senor Playa. They'll show you where to go. Seeya sugar butt."

Before Nicoletta could make any rude comment, or say anything at all, he had picked up his sunglasses and walked out the door. Picking up his car keys as he left.

Nicoletta was left there positively seething. That filthy bastard! How dare he treat like she was some kind of spoilt brat who couldn't do anything and then leave her to find her own way there! He could hardly have it both ways! Well, she decided, Agent Sands was going to get a shock; she would show him just how well she could fight.

Really sorry that this is so short I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter!

**The Lady of the Shadows:** YAY! You're so nice to me. Hope your new computer's working well. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you like this new chapter!

**deppalicious:** Really glad you reviewed me again! Awww you make me blush! Lol. Don't worry I won't stop updating. As long as I keep getting reviews! YUM! Sands is a badass isn't he? Then again it's a very nice ass that he has! Lol! I'm so glad you really like my story!

**To everyone else who reads this:** Follow their example, REVIEW!!!

**Thank you!!!**


	6. Situacion Interestante

Chapter 6:

Situacion Interesante

**This chapter is for Captain Raven. YAY! You recommended my fic!**

**Warning: Sexual content. No it's not_ the_ chapter, that won't happen for a while. However it does have some slightly sexual scenes. **

**You have been warned! I know this is an R but if you don't like that kind of thing miss it out!**

Pushing open the door, Nicoletta walked into the room. It was quite plain, just like a small hall. There wasn't really anything, except walls, a floor and a roof, really. Sands was already there, leaning out the window smoking a cigarette. Rolling her eyes, Nicoletta pulled off her jacket and glanced down at herself. She was wearing jeans, trainers and a plain blue top with straps. Nicolettas hair was loose down her back and she wondered whether she should have tied it up. Deciding it was too late to wonder about that she coughed loudly to let Sands know she was there.

Sands, however, didn't look at all surprised to see her there when he turned to face her. He was wearing his sunglasses, plain trousers, trainers and had tied his hair back. He was also wearing a top that said, Nicoletta noticed with disgust, "Cleavage Inspection Agency." He looked her up and down and gave her an approving smile.

"Very nice." He complimented, as he walked over to her, "You really look like someone who knows what they're doing. Still, that can be faked. Are you ready?"

Nicoletta grinned wickedly, "I don't just look like I know what I'm doing. I do know what I'm doing. Also, I'm ready; the real question is you ready to beaten by a girl?"

Sands smiled lazily, "I haven't ever been beaten sugar butt, by anyone. I'm not likely to start now."

Nicoletta had had enough by now. She was fed up of talking, and with this last comment she snapped her leg up and kicked him hard in the face. Sands instantly responded. The grin gone now, he grabbed her leg, but Nicoletta was ready for this. She brought her foot down hard and tried to pull him down with her. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite as strong as Sands, who pushed her to the floor, using her leg to make her lose her balance. As soon as she hit the floor Sands had grabbed her arms in an attempt to subdue her. However, anger at being stopped had lit a fuse in Nicoletta and, snarling, she punched him hard in the jaw. This caused Sands to fall back, and in that moment, Nicoletta stood.

She quickly pushed him down to the ground and, before he could stop her, she had caught his arms by her knees and pushed them down to the floor. Moving up his body she straddled him and caught his hands, which he was punching her with, in her own. Next she pushed them down onto the ground above his head, holding him firmly.

They were very close; Nicoletta could feel his heavy breaths dancing over her face. This made her uncomfortable, as did the silence so she decided to say what was on her mind.

"You let me win."

Sands stared at her, "What the fuck are you on about?"

Nicoletta narrowed her eyes, "That punch I gave you didn't affect you as much as you pretended. You let me win. Why?"

Sands shrugged, or as best he could in his position, "You're a good fighter. I wanted to test you. See if you could pick that out. You did, well done, you passed."

Nicoletta knew he was lying, but decided not to push it, they could discuss it later. For the moment she decided that she wanted to get off him. The position they were in was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

_**Sexual Content**_

Sands barely bit back a moan as she shifted uncomfortably on top of him. It was only a small movement to her. However, when he was already slightly aroused from the way she was sat on him. The movement she made had sent an electric shock through his groin. He didn't know whether he wanted her to get off or not. If she did he would probably be fine. He would have to spend some "alone time" with himself when they got home, but he would be alright. However, if she did leave it would mean losing the pleasure that she was giving him by being so close. If she didn't leave though he would probably go crazy with lust and be forced to take her on the floor. "That probably wouldn't be that bad though," he thought silently to himself, inwardly grinning at that rather nice picture. Unfortunately for him, the image in his mind caused more of his blood to rush to his groin and he could feel himself becoming harder. He swallowed, throat dry, he wanted so badly to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she screamed his name and everyone nearby ran in to see what was wrong. He nearly moaned aloud at that idea, he wanted her so badly!

Nicoletta decided that now was the time to move, she had had enough of this position and she wasn't going to stay there any longer. As she made this decision and began to move she suddenly felt something very hard directly underneath her. She paused and rolled her eyes.

"Sands, I know you don't trust me, but honestly, a gun! It's not like I'm going to jump up and attack you! What are you doing with that? Afraid the receptionist is going to try and stab you?"

Sands smiled a very evil smile, one that made Nicoletta suddenly wonder if she'd said something incredibly stupid.

"You can never be too prepared sugar butt. But my gun's over there." He pointed, smirking, at the wall where a bag was placed.

Nicoletta was confused, "Then what am I sitting on?" she asked.

Sands' grin grew larger, instead of answering, he moved one of his hands out of her, now loose, grip and grasped one of her hands with it. Then he moved their joined hands down to his erection, which was bulging (rather painfully) within his pants. He placed Nicolettas hand on top of it, causing a gasp to come from Nicoletta and a small moan from Sands.

Nicolettas face instantly went from puzzled to several different shades of red. She quickly, to Sands' great disappointment, moved her hand away and stood up. Glaring down at him she said, icily cold,

"Agent Sands, I have no intention of sleeping with you. In fact, the only reason I'm here is because I have nowhere else to go and I need protection. This relationship I strictly business! Got it?"

Sands grinned and stood up, "Sure sugar butt. Just tell me when you change your mind."

Nicoletta snarled, "Hold your breath 'cos it's not going to happen! I'll take the bus!"

With that, she grabbed her things and stalked through the door closing it with a slam.

If you thought this was to explicit please tell me. I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I did put a warning and this fic is an R so DON'T FLAME ME!!! Leave reviews cos I want to know what you think!

**_LadySparrowJack:_** Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like my story and that I'm getting Sands right. I wasn't very sure if I could do that so your compliment was very nice! I'm also glad you like Nicoletta; she's a character I've had in my head for some time so I know all her past and everything. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!

**_Jacks-Strumpet: _**I'm glad you really like it! Thanks so much for reviewing it makes being an author worthwhile! I'm glad she's not a Mary-Sue as I don't really like them and couldn't stand it if she was. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Thank you!

**_Mrs.Depp63: _**YAY!!! Thank you another reviewer! I feel so special! I hope you like this chapter! New chapters coming soon! Keep reading and reviewing!

**_CaptainRaven: _**Yes Sands is definitely annoying. He thinks he's absolutely everything. Which he so is! He's so yummy! I like the elf thing to cos it means she can be really weird pretty and I can do what I want kind of thing. I'm also really pleased you think my fics different and original. That's what I was aiming for and it really makes me pleased to know someone thinks that! YAY! Lol!

YOU RECOMMENDED MY FIC?!?! AWWWWW!!!! You're so nice! THANKYOU!

So here, I have updated (especially for you!) and please keep reading and reviewing. Glad you like my fic. Sands is Sexy!


	7. Tacto

Chapter 7:

Tacto

**Warning: Sexual content. This hasheavy male masturbation in it. I tried to write it out but I couldn't do it. It seemed to fit in my very twisted mind. So, if you are easily offended skip this chapter, I promise there will be more proper plot next chapter. You have been warned!**

Sands breathed an inward sigh of relief when he reached the house. The journey back had been hell. He almost wished he had taken the bus and given the car to Nicoletta. Every tiny jolt in the road had sent another spasm through his groin. Towards the end he had been worried he was going to come in his pants, however (thank god!) he had made it back to the house and Nicoletta wasn't back yet. She was probably still on the bus.

Sands spared a second to imagine her sitting there. She would be unhappily squeezed between two, perverted, old men. Unfortunately for him, with the condition he was in. The image quickly turned dirty, replacing the two old men with him and the situation becoming a lot more desirable. With a moan, he quickly (or as quickly as possible with a huge boner crammed into his tight black trousers) made his way up to his bedroom. Halfway along the corridor to his room though, he couldn't take it anymore. The delicious friction of his trousers rubbing against himself was too much. He stopped and began to stroke himself through his trousers, massaging himself as he leant against the wall, gasping for breath.

When he couldn't take it anymore he tugged off his trousers and then his boxer shorts, leaving his swollen organ free to the air. He breathed another sigh of relief, then, closed his hand around himself and began to squeeze.

Fuck it felt good! Closing his eyes he imagined Nickie, her hand around him, pumping feverishly. Letting go he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. Removing them from his mouth he quickly grasped himself again and began to pump harder, imagining Nickie's mouth around him, sucking and massaging. Fuck he was so close! Sweat ran down his back and he fell to his knees, he could feel his orgasm building up inside him, he needed to come so badly! His whole body was on fire and he could almost hear Nickie's voice, begging him to come for her. However, he was still not quite there. He needed just one more thing to make him release and end this divine torture!

As it happened it was the person who made him like this end it.

Nicoletta entered the house to silence. Sands' car had been outside so he must be back. He was probably in the kitchen she decided. Having no desire to talk to him after what had happened she decided to go upstairs and sit in her bedroom till she felt ready to face him.

She began to climb the stairs up to the landing. As she did she realized she could hear something. Moaning, groaning and gasps of, unmistakeable, pleasure were coming from the first floor.

Nicoletta decided that he had probably brought a woman back with him. She had been a while on the bus, and anyway, even if he was an annoying asshole he was definitely charming and could probably have any woman he wanted. Ignoring the twinge of jealousy she felt (after all, it had only been about 30 minutes since he was ready to take her on the floor of the room they had practised in.) She made her way up the stairs intending to stay in her bedroom till they had finished and the woman had left. However, when she got to the top of the landing and began to walk along it, she got the shock of her life.

Sands was kneeling, his back slumped against the wall, alone. His eyes closed and his breathing heavy and gasping. His trousers and boxers were lying on the floor, but apart from them he was fully dressed. His hand was around his manhood and he was squeezing at an unrealistic speed. As he sat there he was moaning and cursing and, Nicoletta could tell from his actions and facial expression, he wasn't very far from coming.

After several seconds of complete shock and embarrassment Nicoletta began to edge backwards, intent of escaping downstairs before he saw her. That would be more embarrassing than everything else so far! However, she couldn't help but want to stay and watch him make himself come with his hands alone. Although it was embarrassing she could feel the first stirrings of arousal curl around her belly and she felt the need to touch him, to make him touch her.

As Sands sat there, squeezing himself, trying desperately to make himself come and end this wonderful pain and pleasure that he was inflicting with his hands. He heard a slight noise; forcing himself to open his eyes he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

With his arousal heavy eyes he looked at the person who had made the noise. It was Nickie. She was stood by the stairs, gazing at him, her expression was somewhere between embarrassment, curiosity and, a very slight, want. The second their eyes met Sands felt something inside of him snap. He let go of his control with a growl, and his orgasm, which he had needed so badly and been denied so far, exploded within him. He pumped as hard as he could, feeling his seed spurt from him. Lights flashed in front of his eyes and he let out a long, loud, groan of pleasure. He kept pumping till he was spent, and then he stopped moving. He let go of his, now pliant, manhood and rested his hands on the floor, leaning forward and gasping.

When he finally calmed enough he gazed at the mess that was his carpet. That would have to be cleaned; if he could have waited a bit longer he could have done it in his bedroom where it would have been easier to sort. Not to mention he wouldn't have been walked in on. Still, it wasn't as though it was his fault, if he had waited longer he would have come in his pants, which wouldn't have been good.

Looking up, he wondered how Nicoletta was feeling.

Nicoletta was flushed pink as she leaned on the stair banister. The way he had touched himself was incredible. She knew she should have left, but he had seen her anyway. She couldn't have left even if she had tried to force herself to. The slight stirrings of arousal she had felt were now fading away and she was feeling incredibly embarrassed. She doubted Sands would even care that she had seen him, or at least he would pretend not to. However, she was feeling very uncomfortable and she wasn't entirely sure what to do.

She could feel Sands' eyes on her and knew he must be able to guess that she had stayed and watched him out of choice, not because she had to. This embarrassed her, and the fact that she had seen him pleasuring himself made it worse.

Deciding she couldn't talk about it to him now, and that she wasn't ever going to, she instead opted for not discussing it and acting as though it had never happened.

So, without looking at him, she made her way down the corridor and entered her bedroom. Shutting the door she slumped against the wall and made the decision that she wasn't going to come downstairs till the next day, even if it meant starving to death.

Sands grinned as she shut the bedroom door. So, he had interested her by doing that had he? So much so, that she had stayed to watch him come. So much so, that he had seen a slight desire in her eyes, however much she tried to hide it.

Sands decided not to talk about this as she obviously didn't want to. No, he would save this till he could really use it to his advantage. With a final wicked grin at her bedroom door, he stood up and reached for his clothes. After that, he decided, he would find something to clean the carpet with.

I'm really sorry if you find this chapter too offensive. This was more explicit than the last one, (understatement!) If you didn't like it, or if you did, please review and give me your thoughts. Please don't flame me. If you give constructive criticism then that will be much better. Hope you guys like this chapter!

**_Jacks-Strumpet:_** I'm glad you_ loved_ my last chapter. You're so nice! I hope this one wasn't too explicit either. At least I put a proper rating on my story unlike on some people's PG-13s! Then again if they're not sure of what goes and what doesn't I can't really blame them. Also I might just have done the same thing and I if I have I definitely have sympathy for them! Yay! (I say that a lot!) I'm so delighted Sands is in character. He's so yummy I couldn't stand it if he wasn't! Thank you. Hope You like this chapter. Please keep reading!

**_CaptainRaven: _**I already answered your review so I'm just going to say thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! By the way I really like your namey-thing. You know, CaptainRaven. Very cool! R&R!!!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**YAY! My favourite reviewer is back! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you loved this chapter; it was very fun to write. I hope you like this one please review it. I don't know how I do it, how do you do it? You're an excellent writer! No problem about reviewing your story. I love reading it, it's great! Luv ya!

**_Borris: _**Thanks for reviewing! I love getting new reviewers. Glad you like my story! Thanks for the sugar butt tip. It's nice to be given ideas as well as people saying they like my story. Cool name, very original! Please keep reading and reviewing!

I know a lot of people probably won't like this chapter and I tried to change it, but I couldn't. It just seemed to somehow fit. I'm sorry if you don't like it but don't flame me. Please! I'm begging you!

I'll update soon!

Please read and review!


	8. Ira

Chapter 8:

Ira

Sorry, very short chapter, I will update soon though.

In the next two weeks Nicoletta and Sands didn't discuss what had happened. They simply spoke when they saw each other. This wasn't very often as Sands went out a lot, which Nicoletta was very happy about.

One morning Nicoletta, very reluctantly, came down stairs. She had hoped that she could have just got her breakfast, gone back upstairs and hid for the rest of the day. She really couldn't face Sands today. Unfortunately, Sands was, once again, already awake. This time, however, he wasn't on his phone. The only escape she could have had and he had removed it. Nicoletta was becoming pretty sure that the entire world was conspiring against her.

Nicoletta decided that her best option was to act as though nothing was wrong. So, she gave Sands a very small smile, and helped herself to a cup of coffee that was on the table.

"Morning Nicoletta. You need to hurry up with that coffee; we're going out this morning."

Nicoletta sighed, "Not again!" she thought. "Where are we going today?" she asked resignedly.

Sands smiled lazily, "We're going to the market. You are going to walk around and buy food that we need. I am going to meet with a business associate of mine."

Nicoletta saw red, "So what you're saying is that I'm going to be your decoy?"

Sands smile widened, "Exactly sugar butt."

Nicoletta stood up quickly and glared at him, "No way. I'm not going to stand there while you do all the hard work! You're not the only fighter here."

Sands stood up, his smile had disappeared and he easily matched her glare, "Sorry sugar butt but you don't have a choice. It's come with me and do what I say, or I throw you out and you can look after yourself."

Nicoletta knew that she didn't have a choice. He was such an arrogant bastard! Without bothering to answer she made a very quick decision. With the sweetest smile she had she picked up her mug and poured coffee down his shirt. Then, placing the mug on the table, she turned and left the room. Leaving, a totally speechless, Sands stood there.

She knew it was childish, but it was very funny.

**_CaptainRaven: _**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! You were the first review formy lastchapter and I am sooooo pleased you liked it! I thought everybody would hate! Thank you! Well done you got the right word eventually! Lol. I'm sure the site is very privileged that you used a special name for it. Lol! Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Chained To The Chair!!!! The Horror! You won't be able to write! Unless your chained to the computer chair in which case YAY! You'll have to update all the time! Muhahahha! Lol. YAY!!! So glad you like it and I'm seriously flattered you like my story! You think my ideas are wonderful! Thank you! A name for your character…hmmmm…well you might not like this name but I like Selke Redfern. I'm not sure about the last name fitting but I really like Selke. Hope that was helpful if I think of any better I'll e-mail you! Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!

**_Jacks-Strumpet: _**Could you be any nicer?!? Sniff You said my story was your favourite! AWWW! gives big hug. Thank you so much! Hope this update was soon enough and I'm glad it wasn't too descriptive. Thank you so much! I will update soon as I know this is a pretty short chapter. Luv ya!

**_zigzag: _**Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you said that about it being explicit because I agree. I have warned and everything. It's just I didn't want people to be insulted and I'm not very sure on what goes in each rating. Please keep reading and reviewing!

To everybody else: Keep reading and please review!


	9. Sensacion

Chapter 9:

Sensacion

**_Sexual content_** in this part. Sorry, I have a very dirty mind!

Nicoletta had never thought she could be as fed up this. However, standing next to a fruit and vegetable stall pretending to examine the mushrooms, she was proving herself wrong.

It had been half an hour since they had arrived at the market and twenty minutes since she had got what they needed. Now she was wandering round, pretending to be interested in what was for sale. Every so often shooting surreptitious glances at Sands, who was stood with his "business associate" by one of the stalls.

Glaring at the mushrooms as though they were the root of all evil, she wondered if Sands would notice if she slipped off for a while. He probably would, the stupid, son of a bitch! He was the most annoying person Nicoletta had ever met and she had met plenty. Most of them had ended up in a lot of pain. She had a feeling Sands would be no exception. With a sigh she moved on to the next stall, not bothering to check on Sands, he wouldn't be finished yet.

Ten minutes later Nicoletta was still stood there, bored out of her mind. She was beginning to wonder if someone could die of the complaint. It was becoming more and more plausible. However, that was when things got slightly more interesting than she had hoped for.

All of a sudden someone screamed, then, several shots rang out and Nicoletta turned to see ten men in black suits running down the street. She didn't have long to look however, the next moment there was a hand grabbing her arm and dragging her down the road.

Nicoletta spared a second to realize that it was Sands dragging her, before instinct kicked in and she began to sprint. She dropped the shopping on the floor and heard shots from behind them; this was why she should have gone with Sands. Honestly, he was such an idiot!

Suddenly Sands darted to the side and pulled them into an alley. This would have been just fine, except for the fact that Nicoletta wasn't ready for this to happen. So, instead of running with him, she slammed into the wall and let out a tiny cry of pain.

Sands looked at her and quickly pressed his fingers to his lips. Nicoletta rolled her eyes, honestly, he was stupid sometimes! Did he really think she was about to start yelling?

The sound of running which had followed them was getting louder and Nicoletta heard shouting. They were close and Nicoletta knew that they must have seen them come down the alley. Sands, who had been watching the street suddenly turned, and pressed his body close to Nicolettas.

Nicoletta shivered slightly, feeling uncomfortable, his body was warm and she could feel every inch of him as he pressed closer to her.

Sands slipped his arms around her back and tried to move nearer to her. He could feel her breasts pressed up to his chest, they were moving with her rapid, and nervous, breathing. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry. He could feel his body beginning to respond to their closeness, he nearly groaned, this was not the time to get the raging hard-on he could feel beginning!

As Nicoletta shifted slightly, her lower body rubbed against his, Sands let out a moan of frustration and lust. Nicoletta instantly froze and Sands knew she must be able to feel his problem. He wondered if they were in different circumstances, she would be as ready to sleep with him as he was with her. He didn't have much time to wonder though. That was when the hit men rounded the corner.

Sands reacted the second they did, they hadn't got a close look at his face. Not to mention he had killed the bastard who had ratted him out. If he pretended to be "busy" they might leave.

Without hesitation, he raised his eyes to Nicolettas and crashed his lips down on to hers.

Nicoletta nearly moaned as he kissed her. Her first impulse was to pull away, but as he pressed his lips to hers she felt her resolve disappearing. She felt like she was floating, his lips were so soft and gentle. Yet he kissed her so hard and demanding that she groaned into his mouth. She felt his hand moving to the back of her neck and massaging the skin there. It felt so good! She leaned her head back in to his touch and, without thinking, rubbed her body against his.

Fuck! Sands wanted to throw her on the floor and take her when she kissed him back. Her lips were so soft, and when he slid his tongue into her mouth she tasted of vanilla ice cream and wine, sweet and deliciously wild. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and began to rub the skin there. She was so soft and wonderful and she tasted so perfect! Then she rubbed her body against his. He couldn't take it.

Sands moved his unoccupied hand to under her top; he moved it to the back and quickly unclipped her bra. Then, he tugged it off and dropped it on the floor. A second later his hand was back under her top and massaging one of her breasts. Nicoletta moaned at the sensation and one of her hands moved down from around his neck.

Sands felt it slide down his chest and reach his jeans. It waited there for a second and then moved underneath them.

Slowly, Nicoletta slid her hand down, under his boxers, till she reached his hard member. She heard Sands gasp as she closed her hand around him and slowly began to move it up and down.

Sands was sure he was going to come when she gripped him. Her hands were as smooth as silk on his rock-hard member and slowly she began to move her hand on him. Her hand was pumping him, she started slow then began to increase her pace, Sands groaned and started to rock his hips. She felt so good! She was pumping hard now, squeezing him, he tried to hold back. He was desperate to make it last as long as possible. Nicoletta wasn't going to let that happen though.

"Do you want me Sands?" Nicoletta murmured in his ear, "Do I make you want to come? Do you ache with my touches? Are you hard just by my kisses? Do you imagine me when you touch yourself? Do you imagine me, sucking on you, licking you, teasing you till you can't take it and you spill yourself into me? Do I make you groan? Do I make you want to fuck me? Do my soft touches make you want to take me in this alley? Do they make you want to fuck me till I scream your name? Do you want me to make you come into your boxers? Do you want me to pump you till you can't take it and you come in my hand? Do you want to scream for me as I press my body to yours while you come hard? Do you want to come? Do you need to come? Do you ache with the need to release yourself? Do you ache so much that you know you can't hold out much longer? Do you feel your body betraying you as fire erupts within you and sends you over the line of control you're walking? Do you want to hold on and can't because you're so hard with my touches? Do you dream of me doing this to you? Do you dream of me touching you, caressing you, fucking you with my dirty little hands? Do you wake up hard for me? Do you wake up wanting to come into my bedroom and fuck me senseless? Do you have to come? Do you know you can't hold on till we get out of here? Do you have to come in this alley? Do you? Tell me and I'll let you." Nicoletta stopped moving her hand as she gazed at him, waiting for an answer.

Sands was desperate, he couldn't wait to answer her. Urgently he tried to shove his hand into his boxers and finish it. However Nicoletta didn't let him. With her free hand she grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no. You've got to answer me first." She told him teasingly.

Sands growled, but he didn't have a choice, he had to get rid of this and it was the only way. "Yes." He growled, "Now hurry up before I fucking explode!"

Nicoletta smiled wickedly, "You're wish is my command."

Sands felt her hand speed up its pumping and he heard her murmur in his ear,

"Come for me baby."

That was all it took. He felt himself explode in her hand. His seed poured out of him and he bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from yelling. Fire consumed him and he was overwhelmed by pleasure, then, it was over.

He was gasping for breath as he leaned into her, using her to keep him standing. However, Nicoletta didn't let him do that.

"Move." She told him and Sands was shocked at the hardness in her voice. "We've got to get out of here. Those men will be coming back and it's probably better if we're out of this place before they get here." Without waiting for an answer, Nicoletta pushed Sands off her. With a look of disgust, she wiped the wetness on her hand onto his jeans. Next, she picked her bra off the ground. She pushed it under her top and clipped it together.

Sands stumbled slightly as she pushed away from him; he quickly regained his balance though, not wanting to appear weak.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Nicoletta turned to stare at him, "Enjoy what?" she asked, looking puzzled.

Sands was confused, "Did you enjoy our little game?"

Nicolettas expression suddenly changed "Oh. You mean did I enjoy making you lose your little sexual frustrations?" she shrugged, "I only did it to stop those men from capturing us. It was just a decoy."

Nicoletta knew she was lying. She had enjoyed kissing Sands, touching Sands, having him touch her, she had enjoyed making him need her to help him let go. Not that she would admit that to him. This was bad enough already, she didn't need to have feelings for him.

Anyway, even if she did it wouldn't work. The little fact about him being human and her being…well, different. That might just get in the way of things. Not to mention it was nice to get revenge, the expression on his face was priceless. Now he knew what it was like to be a decoy. It served him right!

"So, shall we go then?" she asked him, grinning rather evilly.

Sands nodded, "We'll take the car. We can stay in some hotel till we figure out what to do next."

Nicoletta smiled, "Alright lets go home, pack and blow this place."

Sands smiled, although slightly painfully, and left the alleyway. Nicoletta followed him.

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you're still reading and reviewing, you're my most faithful reviewer which I definitely appreciate! The coffee bit was one I liked a lot! I though of what I would do in her position if I was that annoyed with him. (Not that I could ever be annoyed with him, he's too yummy!) Glad you though the name was interesting, I think its weird but I like it. Sorry I took I while to update but I've had my exams so I've been a bit stressed. Promise I'll update sooner next time! Big kiss from England from your biggest reader and most grateful review reader in the Universe! Luv ya! Update soon!

**_Jacks-Strumpet: _**Glad you liked the coffee bit and that you're still reviewing! Thank you! I'll keep updating and I hoped you liked this chapter sorry if it took a while! Keep reading and reviewing!

**_CaptainRaven:_** I'm sure you are special hunny! coughspecial needscough. Lol, only joking! Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Aaaah! You're yelling at me, scary! Lol. Although I'm flattered you think me updating is worth yelling about! Hope this came soon enough! R&R!!!

**_zigzag: _**Sorry my last chapter was so short I hope this one was long enough for you! Yeah I agree, Sands and Nicoletta are perfect. But, how can I be sweet when she hates him? I suppose it could work out somehow, in a strange kind of way. Lol. Only joking! She doesn't really hate him. She just dislikes him intensely! At the moment anyway! Thanks for reviewing please keep R&Ring!!!


	10. Comodidad

Chapter 10:

Comodidad

_**I'm really sorry this has taken so long guys but I'm in the school musical and Sunday was all day rehearsal. So was Monday. Tuesday was half day rehearsal, school and opening night. I'm only just fitting this in! Please forgive me! Loads more updates in the holidays I promise!**_

They had been sat in the car for hours with only a couple of breaks. After the sixth stop Nicoletta was sure they must be near a hotel, they had to stop soon. However, Sands drove on and on in silence till Nicoletta couldn't take it anymore.

"How much further do we have to drive?" she asked tiredly.

Sands ignored her causing Nicoletta to become angry, "Hello. Are you going to answer me?" she asked impatiently.

Sands still didn't answer and Nicoletta snapped, "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you're tired and you want me to drive because you can forget it!"

Unclipping she slid into the back and laid down. Soon her soft breathing filled the silence.

Eventually, after about another half an hour, Sands had had enough. He stopped at the side of the road and got out of the car. Going to the boot he got out a blanket which he had bought with them. He returned to the front of the car and climbed in. Locking the doors he snuggled up into his blanket and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep though.

Sleeping when you were sitting up was practically impossible, he decided. So he climbed into the back, being careful to avoid Nickie. As he lay down he looked at her, she was shivering slightly and she looked cold. Sands hesitated, after the way she had treated him in the alley he knew he shouldn't care about her. However, she looked so cold he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Carefully, he moved to the edge of the seat and slid up next to her. Pressing her up to the seat so he wouldn't fall off, he wrapped an arm carefully round her, pulling her close to him. Then he reached down with his free hand and tugged the blanket up and over them. Carefully he tucked it round her, then, he slid his arm under the blanket and wrapped it round her like his other one.

She would probably kill him when she woke up but right now he was too tired to care. He gazed at her peaceful face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Night sugar butt, sweet dreams."

When Nicoletta woke up she was surprisingly warm and contented. She didn't understand for several moments, but then her mind dragged itself out of drowsiness and she realized. She was curled up to Sands.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was pressed into his chest. Instantly she knew she had to move before he woke up, even though it did feel very nice and comforting to be wrapped in his arms. She shook that thought from her mind, no way was she staying like that, she was going to move.

Slowly she began to slide herself from the warmth of his grasp; unfortunately that was when Sands woke up.

"What are you doing?" said Sands' amused voice.

Nicoletta inwardly moaned, "Typical" she thought to herself. Deciding there was no point in trying to move now, and ignoring the part of her that cheered at that. She relaxed, resignedly, back into his arms.

"Nothing." She muttered.

Sands grinned, "Actually sugar butt I think you'll find that you're getting up. My arm's going to sleep."

Nicoletta glared at him, without saying anything, she climbed off him and got into the front of the car.

Sands inwardly groaned as she moved from his grasp. It had been fine with her lying there, why had he opened his fat mouth and made her move. He was so stupid!

Inwardly he kicked himself. He needed her as a bargaining chip. If the cartel wanted her (especially Carlos Bartulo, for reasons known only to himself, and Sands,) and he supplied them with her. Then they would stop their illegal smuggling of drugs into the U.S. Well, they probably wouldn't, but with her as a distraction he could get his under-agents into the Bartulo Estate and kill Carlos Bartulo. Then the CIA could take care of disposing of the rest of the cartel. But he couldn't do anything if she hated him. He was going to have to try and be nicer to her. Then he just had to get her to sleep with him. She'd trust him and she'd do anything he wanted. Simple!

Sighing, he stretched, tugged the blanket off him and got out of the car. He got in at the front and, with a groan, began to drive again.

Half an hour later they were driving, once again, in silence. This time, however, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence and everything seemed a lot better.

Sadly, that was when everything went wrong.

**_zigzag:_** Thank you honey! Glad you really liked my last chapter. I love kinky stuff! A bed is nice but boring. Poor Nickie, she'll work it out eventually but there's something that's holding her back. No it's not the traditional been raped thing it's much different to that. I think the being raped bits are good but I wanted to try something different. Please keep reading and reviewing! Hope this chapter came fast enough! I know it took a while!

**_SpadesJade: _**Don't be confused. I haven't explained it yet but there's something a bit weird about Nicoletta. (Apart from the fact that she hasn't fallen desperately in love with Sands yet!) I will explain it eventually; there will be no clues except that no it's not a vampire fic. I just happen to like that pen name. I'm pretty glad it's the first you've heard of it because it's meant to be kind of weird and different. Yeah it is pretty unfair its just Sands, but Nickie is kind of unsure about letting him doing anything to her. There won't be any kinkiness for a while though so we'll just have to see what happens. Please keep reading and reviewing, I really liked reading your review.

**_CaptainRaven: _**All my reviewers give me something to think about but you definitely make me laugh the most! "This fic ROCKS!" Awwwww, I feel so loved, thank you honey! Yeah I feel sorry for Sands, but, he did use Nicoletta. Mmmm being "used" by Sands, so great! Lol. Sorry no kinkiness this chapter, only Sands affection. He's so sweet but I'm not sure he's in character. Having a dirty mind is definitely something to be proud of! Dirty minds unite! R&R!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Glad you like my last chapter! sniff I'm sorry you're sad it's over. I haven't updated for a while I know, and this chapters pretty short but I promise the next will be better! This sounds wrong but I like writing sex scenes, it's so fun. I will restrain myself for a while. Glad you enjoyed it! Please keep R&Ring! Luv ya Lady!

**_magdalen13: _**A big thank you for such a long review! I really like constructive criticism! I know I need to get on with the plot and I promise you'll get to understand it more soon. I just wanted to get the tension between them there before I do. The reason for the cartel wanting Nicoletta will take quite a while to get there, but I hope I explained why Sands needs Nicoletta well enough in this chapter. I didn't like the idea of Nicoletta instantaneously falling in love with him. That's why she has mixed feelings and I'm glad you liked my last chapter! Thanks for the encouragement and for saying it's "fantastic" that's is really nice of you! Please keep reading and reviewing I really liked reading your review! Hoped you like this chapter! R&R!


	11. Carrera y Descubrimiento

Chapter 11:

Carrera y Descubrimiento

Unexpectedly, Nicoletta heard the sound of car engines; she turned her head and gasped. A black car was flying up the road behind them and Nicoletta had a feeling that the people in it weren't tourists. Swearing, she turned to Sands.

"We've got company."

Sands turned his head and growled under his breath, "Great. Alright Nicoletta, hold on."

Nicoletta winced, she didn't like being chased, she'd much rather meet them head on. However, that wasn't really an option, so. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Couldn't have put it better myself sugar butt."

Sands put his foot down and began to drive at break-neck speed. Unfortunately the car was catching up and Nicoletta knew it was going to be on them any second.

She turned to Sands, "Stop."

Sands nearly turned to stare at her, but at that speed it was suicidal, so instead he yelled at her, "Are you fucking crazy? Do you want to die?"

Nicoletta stayed calm, "No, but if you don't stop we'll be dead in seconds. Trust me."

Sands was convinced she was mad, but she did have a point. So, he slammed the brakes on and stopped the car.

The second he did, Nicoletta was climbing out. She got out of the car and made her way to stand on the road waiting for black car. Sands came and stood beside her.

"Nicoletta, get back in the car, I'll deal with this."

"No way." Nicoletta told him, "You can't do this on your own and I have no intention of letting you."

Sands groaned, "Why do you have to be so fucking difficult. Just get in the car!"

Nicoletta didn't answer and Sands rolled his eyes, "I don't hear you running Nickie."

Sands expected her to at least yell at him for calling her Nickie, but she didn't. Instead she turned and treated him to her best evil smile, "I don't run." She said softly, and that was when the car arrived.

Five men got out; they were carrying guns and dressed in suits with sunglasses.

Nicoletta rolled her eyes, "Stereotypes." She muttered under her breath.

One of the men came over and said, in heavily accented English, "Give us the girl CIA man and we'll leave."

Sands smiled, "Sorry, but I'm rather attached to this one. I think I'll be keeping her."

The man shrugged, "Well then I guess if you won't give us her we'll be taking her."

Nicoletta wasn't having any of that; she wasn't going to be taken anywhere. "If you weren't a stranger I'd be bleeding you to death for your disrespect. As it happens I'll forgive you, just this once though. You're obviously not from New York."

The man glared at her, "So what?"

"Well," Nicoletta told him with a smile, rather like the one she had just given Sands, "If you were from New York you would know not to mess with me. They all know."

With that she drew out her gun and pointed it at the man.

Instantly the others were drawing out their own guns. Sands had two and was aiming them both at the man who had Nicoletta covered. Nicoletta meanwhile was smarter than this, she didn't bother to aim for the man, instead she shot at his gun which exploded. The man yelled in anger and shot at her However, Nicoletta was ready for this.

She moved faster than any human could possibly manage, getting quickly out of the way of the bullet and at the same time shot the man to his left who was aiming at Sands. "You're not human." The man gasped.

"No." Nicoletta told him as Sands bullet caused him to crumple to the floor. "I'm far better."

After that, things went crazy; the other three men who were left were firing everywhere in anger and fear. Luckily for Sands and Nicoletta, they were so frightened it was easy to quickly dispose of them all. Unfortunately for Nicoletta, this meant Sands would be able to ask what she knew was coming next.

Sands turned to Nicoletta after shooting the last man, "Alright sugar butt. Let's talk. What the fuck did you mean by you're not human, and how the guck did you manage to move that quickly?"

Nicoletta shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm leaving you soon. I don't need to tell you."

Sands took a step closer to her, "Sorry Nicoletta. You don't have a choice."

Nicoletta smiled, "I'm not telling you. You can do what you want to me. I'm not going to tell you."

Turning away, she walked past the car and sat down on the ground. Now she had to decide, to tell him, or not?

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**YAY! A new reviewer! Thank you! I'm really glad you like my story. Thanks for the good luck in the musical, it went really well. I totally enjoyed. Hope this came soon enough! I'm so flattered you're putting me on your Favourite Authors/Favourite Stories List! That's so nice of you! Thank you and please keep RRing!

**_SpadesJade: _**Thanks for reviewing again! You are definitely the reviewer with the longest reviews I've got! How can you find so much to say? I definitely appreciate being reviewed though! Thank you! Don't worry about sounding like a bitch. I know it's frustrating when you wait for someone to update and then it's really short. This is a short chapter as well and I'm sorry. I promise there'll be longer ones soon ! Yes Sands is stupid to assume Nicoletta will trust him. But he's so gorgeous who could blame him! I didn't think of what kind of car it was, sorry! I'd say anything big. Next time I promise I'll try and put more description in! Sands also has a very kissable mouth as well as a fat one! Lol. But yeah, I agree, he is mean to everybody and he deserves it. He'll have to try and be nicer next time. Yes we all love him! You can give more concrete reviews! WOW… I thought that was concrete. Sorry again for the short chapter I'll get longer ones in soon as I can! Thanks for the review! Please keep RRing!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**YAY! Who's the greatest reviewer? You are so faithful it's brilliant! I love reading your reviews! Don't you dare kill yourself! Who would be my bestest reviewer? Lol. Only joking. Hope this came soon enough. Sorry it's short again! Promise longer soon! I thought it was sweet as well. I know Sands was a bit out of character but I love nice romantic bits! ANOTHER FAVOUR? Well…some people! Taking advantage of little old me! Lol, I don't mean it! I'm fine with doing you favours. You deserve them for being such a great reviewer! Yes, I do like writing sex scenes. Heehee! So bad. I would love to write for you. Especially as you're such a great author it would be nice to contribute! I love the name. It sounds so sweet! Please, please, please start writing and updating it sooooooon! Luv ya too darling. I'd give all my rum for you! (But not Jack, he's mine! lol) RR!

**_CaptainRaven: _**Thanks for replying honey I thought you weren't going to! But I definitely forgive considering how long it took me to update! Yes everything will go wrong but it will be right again soon enough! Glad Sands was romantic but still in character. I couldn't bear it if he wasn't dahhling! Lol. I hope this came soon enough hun! RR!


	12. Secreto

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Secreto**_

Nicoletta knew she would have to tell him. Better to tell him now than for him to find out later. However she couldn't face the look of revulsion and fear that she knew would come when he found out.

She hated to admit it, but in the last couple of weeks, she had become close to him. He wasn't often there, but when he was, he had only been kind to her. He had refused to let her help him around the house. He said that she was his guest and that she shouldn't have to do anything. He had sat with her and they had watched T.V, nothing special, just sat together and watched. Sometimes Nicoletta had fallen asleep watching and, although he would never admit it, she knew that he had carried her upstairs and put her to bed. Nicoletta was sure that underneath the rude, arrogant, gun-toting CIA man; Agent Sands. There was a sweet, polite, loving guy. He just needed to be let out more often.

Nicoletta couldn't bring herself to lose all that. She couldn't bring herself to lose him. She was afraid. She had admitted it; she had never been afraid of anything in her life, she had been nervous, or slightly scared. Never properly afraid though. However, she was afraid of losing him.

Lock out the light,

Hide in the dark,

The shadows will keep my secret.

Walk through the night,

Run from the day,

I'm not afraid to be alone.

There are seven sins, but you drive them away.

There are seven wonders, you bring them my way.

There are seven days, you warm them from cold.

But there are seven for a secret, never to be told.

Star-light shining,

Moon hears my plea,

To hide me from world that sleeps.

My path is darkening,

The way seems lost

To those who don't know where to tread.

There are seven sins, but you drive them away.

There are seven wonders, you bring them my way.

There are seven days, you warm them from cold.

But there are seven for a secret, never to be told.

Dawn breaks above,

Lightening the dark,

Stay and reveal my existence?

Escape from love,

That seeks to warm,

To melt a cold heart wrapped in ice.

There are seven sins, but you drive them away.

There are seven wonders, you bring them my way.

There are seven days, you warm them from cold.

But there are seven for a secret, never to be told.

Saviour and servant,

Lord and friend,

Strong and weak,

Sin and trust,

Sunrise and sunset,

Dark and light.

There are seven sins, but you drive them away.

There are seven wonders, you bring them my way.

There are seven days, you warm them from cold.

But there are seven for a secret, never to be told.

Nicoletta made her decision. She would tell him the truth, no matter what the consequences.

Standing up, she turned around and saw Sands leaning against the car, smoking. With a roll of her eyes she walked over to him.

"That's bad for your health you know." She told him with an exasperated look.

Sands shrugged, "Sugar butt I'm a CIA agent. That's bad enough for my health already. Why should I care?" he asked her in a voice used to talk to someone incredibly stupid.

Nicoletta considered knocking him out, driving off in the car and seeing who the stupid one was when he woke up. However, she decided, the stupid one would probably be her. Sands would hunt her down and kill her. Nicoletta wasn't somebody who was easily intimidated by people. However, one psychopathic grin from Agent Sands was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"And not just in fear." said a nasty voice inside her head.

"Shut up!" Nicoletta told the voice silently. Concentrating on more important matters she turned back to Sands.

To her shock and annoyance he was watching her with an amused expression, as though he knew what she was thinking, unless she'd said it out loud of course. Nicoletta pushed her mind arguments out the way and concentrated on what she was doing. Glaring at him, she began to speak.

"I've decided to tell you about…well, everything. But first I need you to promise that you won't judge me. I'm not a monster and I don't want to be treated like one. You also have to promise to believe me. Its hard to believe at first but you've got to trust me."

Sands nodded, "I promise Nicoletta." There was no laughter in his voice, he actually looked serious, and she knew he meant it.

"Alright." She leaned back on the car next to Sands and began to explain.

"You remember I told you about my life before all this? How I was abandoned and everything? Well, there's something I missed out." She hesitated and Sands gave her a moment before nodding her to continue. "I never explained why I was abandoned. You see, for my parents it must have been hard for them to cope with what I am. It doesn't mean I forgive them but I do understand. Even I don't know what I am and I've never met anyone like me." Again she paused; looking at Sands she sighed and said, "It would probably be better if I showed you."

Without waiting for his agreement she stood up from leaning on the car and turned to face him. Taking a deep breath she said softly, almost to herself, "Like this…"

Sands watched as she closed her eyes, for a second she was completely still and then the next her figure began to waver. It reminded him of a flickering candle flame, or melting wax. A moment later she was no longer Nicoletta Storms.

A black panther was sitting on the floor in front of him, watching, with eyes identical to Nicolettas.

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**YAY! You came back to review! Glad you came back. Loads of other people review once and disappear. I'm really grateful! You're lucky, you live in a cardboard box. My box was stolen…I have no box! sniff lol. Sorry it was short but I hope this chapter makes up for it considering I tell you about her. Still, it is an evil cliffie. Sorry! Thank you for saying it's well written and I'm pleased you put down your book to read it. What's the book about? Is it good? I need cookies, and faithful reviewers! Thank you! Do I get a cookie? RandR!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Glad to see you're so excited about reading this chapter. I hope you're happy with it! Something will happen between them eventually but you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing! I know this took a while but I wanted to leave you in suspense! You definitely deserve the best reviewer title. You're always reviewing; you're my first and most faithful! I love your fan fic story. It's excellent! I can't wait for another update. Sands is so sweet! It makes a nice change from him always being mean. I'll e-mail you with the sex scene as soon as I get it done. I really hope you like it! Keep RandRing hun! Luv ya!

**_SpadesJade: _**AWWW! You make me laugh. Gook! Yes it was a typo but after that I've decided not to change it cos that's just great. I know, another short chapter. Thing is I've already written most of my chapters already and I plan before that what's going to be in them so they're already decided in a way. Sorry! I promise no weeks long update waits. Unless something major happens. I hope this came fast enough. I also hope it was a surprise rather than expected. Do you like her secret? I know you wouldn't want him to know but she does love him (even if she doesn't know it yet) so I thought she should tell him. Plus, it means I get to write it into the story! RandR please! Thank you!

**_Abberlines-Opium: _**Hey! Didn't recognise you at first! Cool new name! I really like it! Don't worry I've just had exams. I know the feeling. Glad you're still reading! AWWW! You think I'm doing a terrific job writing my story and you love it! Thank you! You're so sweet! Hope you liked this chapter! RandR!

**_magdalen13: _**Glad to see you're still reviewing! Thanks for it! I like long reviews they're more interesting to read! I'm glad you pointed out my mistakes there. Reading aloud to someone else is a good idea and I'll try it in the future. Thanks! Yes I suppose the third one was unnecessary but you never know! There could be people as stupid as me out there! Unlikely but possible! Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, it's great to have me and my work complimented! Keep RandRing!

Ok people you know what her secret is now! But, it's not all revealed, there's something even Nickie doesn't know about yet. If you really want to know my summary for the story should give you a clue. Please keep RandRing!


	13. Comprensivo

Chapter 13:

Comprensivo

Nicoletta flinched under Sands gaze. He hadn't said anything since her transformation and he didn't need to. From the look on his face she could tell how disgusted he was. She had had this reaction plenty of times, it wasn't anything new. However, she had no idea why she felt so bad this time. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had anticipated this, expected it, and known it would happen. Yet she felt worse than all the other times. It was an arguably worse feeling than when Morgead had died. She didn't know why. Well, to be fair she did know why. Except she had to be wrong, she had never felt like that before and if she ever did it wouldn't be with this man. She pushed her thoughts away. Well, it was sooner or later. Slowly, she returned to her human form. Without saying anything to Sands she stood up and walked to the car and got in. She tried to keep her face away from him. Not wanting him to see how hurt she was.

Sands was shocked when she changed. This wasn't exactly something they had covered in the CIA training. (Not that he had paid attention anyway.) Strangely enough he wasn't actually that bothered. Once he had got over the initial shock he realised that it didn't make a difference. She was still Nicoletta Storms. Still smart, funny, savvy, brave, beautiful… Sands quickly stopped himself, turning his attention back to the panther in front of him. He had a rather unusual urge to stroke Nicoletta, to feel how soft her fur was, how silky. However he was rather aware of the sharp teeth she had recently acquired. He had no desire to feel them around his hand.

When she changed back he opened his, mouth to ask her about her unusual…talent. However to his surprise she simply got into the car, ignoring him. Sands was confused, what had just happened? Frowning he walked round to his side of the car and got it.

Nicoletta was facing the window, obscuring his vision of her face with her long black hair.

"Nickie, what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"You hate me." Nickie said in a soft, flat voice.

Sands was completely confused, "When did I say that?"

You don't have to say it. I can tell you're disgusted with me." Nicoletta answered.

"What the fuck!" Sands exploded, "I am not fucking disgusted with you and there's no way I hate you! Why the fuck do you think that? Do you really think that little of me to believe that I'd actually be bothered by that?"

Sands knew he shouldn't be yelling at her. It wouldn't help, but hearing her say that to him had hurt him in more ways than he could have possibly imagined. He felt like she had stabbed him. He wasn't used to this feeling and he didn't like it.

Nicoletta turned around to face him and Sands instantly felt like a total prick. Her eyes were read and there were tear tracks down her cheeks, "That's what everyone else thought." She yelled back. "Everyone else treated me like a monster. The only person to ever look past it was Morgead. He was the only one who ever saw the person who I am. Not a monster. That's why we were such good friends. I only told you because I trust you. I don't want you to hate me!"

Sands stared at her, "Sugar butt," he said gently "I don't hate you and I never have done. I don't care how you're different to everyone else. You're still Nickie. It doesn't bother me."

Sands reached out to her, he wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better. He didn't know why, but seeing her like this made him hurt more than being shot. However, Nicoletta pushed his arms away, "Please, don't." She said softly, wiping her eyes.

Sands felt hurt, "What…" he began but Nickie cut him off.

"I'm tired, I just want to sleep." She said gently.

Sands nodded and she smiled slightly, snuggling down into the car and closing her eyes. Sands gazed at her for a second before starting the car engine and pulling back onto the road.

By the time he reached the hotel he was too tired to get the receptionist to understand what he wanted. Hoping that Nickie wouldn't mind he got one room with two beds. He tried to wake Nicoletta up but she wasn't going to move. So, with two bell-boys bringing up the luggage, he carried her to the room and laid her on her bed.

He momentarily wondered if he should undress her, just to make her comfortable. But he quickly pushed that thought away. He didn't want Nickie to wake up while he was doing that. He tucked her under the covers and then went to bed himself.

During the night Nickie woke up. After getting out of bed, getting changed and getting back into bed, she tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't, it was cold and she couldn't seem to dream again. After along time arguing with herself she gave up. She knew how she could get to sleep. She just wasn't to keen on the idea. But, it was that or be practically dead in the morning. So, with a groan, she climbed out of bed, crossed the room and climbed in next to Sands. For a second she lay there hoping he hadn't woken up. After ten minutes of listening she was convinced and she closed her eyes, relaxing into the warmth.

That was when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her flush against a very warm body.

"Exactly what are you doing, sugar butt?" Came Sands' very amused voice.

Nicoletta groaned and tried to free herself from his grasp. Unfortunately he wasn't having it. He wrapped his leg over hers, stopping her struggling. She could hear him chuckling in her ear.

"Sorry Nickie. You're here now you stay." He told her, not sounding too devastated.

Nicoletta sighed; she was too tired to fight. So she relaxed herself into his arms and without bothering to say anything, drifted to sleep.

Her last thought however wasn't of being different, Morgead, or the Bartulo cartel. It was of a certain CIA agent who had her wrapped in his arms, sleeping next to her.

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Glad you're surprised by Nickie's gift! Yes I agree it is awesome! I would love to be like that. Post people are evil! Well some are, not all. They wake you early and bring you bills and lose your mail! Lol. Poor you, 9 o'clock on a Saturday that makes me want to cry! It should be illegal! Lol. WOAH! Loads of questions, scaring me! I hope you think this came quick enough! I thought he should understand her cos he's so sweet! (Ok maybe not!) I thought it would be good if she could have at least one person in her life, (2 if you count Morgead but he's dead) who is actually nice to her! I know I'm excellent! Lol, not really! Thank you and I'll keep writing! Hope this came quick enough! RandR my number one reviewer!

**_CaptainRaven: _**sniff I missed you honey! I'm glad you're still reviewing what would I do without your reviews to make me laugh! But, I forgive you for giving me such a great review! WOW! I stunned you into silence for…like…5 seconds. Get me an award please! Lol. Thank you that's so flattering! You thought she was an elf! Awww! I don't blame you, it must have been pretty confusing and I'm glad you found it so surprising, I didn't want it to be obvious! Yes I hope I have updated soon enough! Sands reaction is so sweet! Maybe not completely in character but I liked it so TOUGH Robert Rodriguez! I don't care! Lol. I'm glad you think the song looks cool cos I wrote it! I wasn't sure whether to put it in or not but as this story gave me the inspiration for it I decided I might as well! Thank you! RandR!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**YAY! A new box! You are the bestest person ever! I get a box and a cookie! YAY! MMM…I'll have…DOUBLE CHOC CHIP YAY! Double Choc Chip rules! Joselyn-Greenleaf rules too! Hope you like this update, where's my Sands plushie…and another cookie? YAY! Glad you liked my chapter and the book sounds cool! I might read it! RandR!

**_SpadesJade: _**Yeah I know what you mean! It's hard to keep up but if I don't write ahead then it would take me weeks, probably months to write anything! You have to start writing again soon cos I want to read one of your fics! I bet they're really good cos you're a great reviewer, you know loads about writing! I'm glad you think the cats appropriate cos I was gonna do lycanthropy but I didn't think it would fit! Sorry this one isn't much longer but I just say what I've got to say in them as I've got it all planned out. Hope you like this one! RandR!


	14. Manana

Chapter 14:

Manana

When Sands woke up, the room was fairly dark. It was probably still quite early in the morning. Sighing quietly he looked at the woman lying in his arms. She appeared to have rolled over in the night. His arms were still around her. But now, her arms were around his stomach and her face was pressed up to his chest. Her lips were lightly nuzzling him as she slept and her legs tangled with his. She moaned softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Sands. Sands grinned and, leaning closer to her, pressed his lips to her ear and called gently,

"Nickie, Nickie."

Nicoletta whimpered and tried to move closer to Sands.

"Come on Nickie." Sands called again, slightly louder, "Wake up."

Nicoletta groaned and slowly her eyes opened.

For a second she gazed at Sands realising their position, and then she suddenly jumped backwards with a cry of surprise.

This would have been fine in a large bed. Unfortunately, the hotels beds were slightly smaller and when she jumped back there was no bed to land on. So instead, she teetered on the end, and fell.

Sands, trying not to laugh and failing, crawled to the end of the bed and leaned over. Nicoletta was sat on the floor in her bra and very short, tight boxers. She was moaning quietly and rubbing her bottom. She glared up at Sands who wasn't even bothering to not laugh now.

"Shut up it's not funny." She told him with a glare.

Sands grinned, "Yes it is Nickie." He said laughing.

"But," he became suddenly serious, "If it hurts that much I can always kiss it better if you want."

Nicoletta glared even more after that. "Thanks but I think I'll survive." She told him frostily.

Standing up she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sands lay on the bed laughing for a while, before getting up and getting dressed.

When Nickie came downstairs Sands was already sat at the breakfast table. He gave her a cheery wave and a grin. Nicoletta responded with a glare. She still hadn't forgiven him for that morning.

"What's wrong Nickie?" Sands asked with mock concern when she sat down. "Get out the wrong side of bed this morning?"

Nicoletta snarled, "You keep laughing Sands. I warn you, I will make you pay. I won't forget this."

Sands looked slightly worried for a second, but then his expression changed to total indifference.

"Let's just have breakfast. Alright sugar butt?"

Without waiting for an answer he stood up and began to get food from the buffet. Nicoletta rolled her eyes, but, slightly mollified she joined him and began to get her own.

Later, they were sat in the restaurant, just finishing their lunch having spent the morning mainly arguing. Sands looked up suddenly, his eyes were narrowed, and he tried to listen. Sure he had just heard someone scream.

Nicoletta was gazing at him, "What's wrong Sands?" she asked, puzzled.

"I think I just heard something. I'm going to check. You stay here."

He stood up and left the room.

Nicoletta rolled her eyes after him, "Since when were you the master here?" she asked after his retreating back.

Sands walked through the hotel to the reception. He opened the door and swore viciously, "Fuck!"

The receptionist was lying across the desk, blood spreading from her chest.

Sands span, if the receptionist was here then that meant…

Nicoletta was eating when the five hit men walked in, dressed in black they immediately focused on Nickie.

The woman's mind whirled, her gun was in the hotel room, and the cutlery would be of no use against guns. She was screwed, well there was always negotiation.

Standing up she tried not to think what the sound of bullet hitting flesh would sound like.

"Now gentleman, I'm sure we can discuss this." She began, but the leader spoke.

"No discussions, you're coming with us."

Nicoletta swallowed, that really wasn't the answer she had hoped for. Where the fuck was Sands when you needed him? As though someone had answered her question a voice spoke from behind the men.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, she's with me." Sands was stood behind them. A gun in his hand, he eyed the men coldly. At this point Nicoletta would have willingly fallen at his feet and worshipped him.

The men glared at him; once again the leader spoke, "Five of us, one of you. Who do you think will win?" he sneered.

Sands grinned, raising his weapon. "Let's see."

Sands shot the leader instantly, as the other men began to draw there weapons Nicoletta darted forward. She couldn't fight without a gun, but she grabbed the sharpest knife of the table just in case one of them came this way.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot ring out, Sands' weapon was a Silencer, which meant…Instantly she looked up, and one of the men was aiming at her, his gun smoking. Nicolettas gaze flew to Sands; he was stood in front of her shielding her body, his hand covering his stomach as he dropped to the floor.

OMG! Sands is dead! ducks hail of cutlasses, bullets and cannon fire No don't hurt me, I lied he's not dead! But if you don't review then who know what may happen! Sorry bout the evil cliffie but I couldn't resist! Don't flame me!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Thanks for reviewing hun! AWWW! That's so sweet I'm really glad you liked it! Violence is fun to write but romance is so cotton-candy sweet it's just wonderful! The idea of them falling asleep together is just too appealing for me, I couldn't help it! I hope this update wasn't too much waited for! I'm so flattered that you really want me to update THAT much! Thank you! I'm really glad you loved it! AWW! You make me blush! Please keep RandRing! You is the bestest!

**_CaptainRaven: _**Don't worry! I won't be updating till about next Saturday, it's just cos I'm on half term at the moment but I go back tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing; I didn't think Sands should be nasty cos we all know he's so sweet underneath! Very deep down…very, very deep down…very, very deep down…very, ve ok alice shut up now! Lol. Forget being in his arms and his legs I want him in me! Lol, dirty mind. But yeah she's very lucky, I'm jealous! Yeah, Rodriguez this is your warning. You bitch bout my story I'll set Captain Raven on you! So hah! But he's a nice guy really, he gave us all the wonderful Sands and OUATIM! Hope this update came soon enough! RandR!

**_SpadesJade: _**Glad you thought my last chapter was good considering the last one! I hope this one is long enough for you and I'm sorry it has taken so long too update! Thanks for reviewing, I really like reading your reviews, they're very helpful! Not to mention long! Lol. Sorry it had to end but, I've updated now and you're probably even madder with the end of this chapter! ducks don't hurt me! Lol. I'll be looking at your story and I'm sure it'll be great! RandR!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**"Oh so wonderful author," "Oh so wonderful fic," BOX OF COOKIES, SANDS PLUSHIE DOLL! YAY! You're so nice to me! You make me blush! Lol. Thanks for reviewing and I quite liked my last chapter as well! Not because of my writing but because curling up In bed with Sands would make anybody happy! Lol. Wait a minute...Johnny Depp…chained to your bed…AHHH! Where do you live? I'm coming over! Ahhh Johnny, so wonderful and gorgeous! I'm so glad you're willing to share! What would I do without my wonderful Johnny muse! Who makes me sneak on the computer at midnight to write chapters of this while my mum is asleep, so I finish at about 3:30 in the morning and get up at 7:30 that morning! I'm actually serious! (for once!) Nah, I love him really! Please keep RandRing! Maybe next time I could get Cpt. Jack's sword as a present! hinthint No…not that kind of sword…get your mind out of the gutter…oh, that was me…sorry! RandR!


	15. Sangre

Chapter 15:

Sangre

Nicoletta felt weak as she watched Sands fall to the ground. Her breathing was coming in harsh gasps and her vision blurred. She couldn't believe it. Sands was dead. It just wasn't possible, it was unthinkable. Sure, everyone had to die eventually but this was Sands. He seemed practically immortal. He couldn't just leave her. What would she do? Who would help her fight the cartel? She wouldn't last ten seconds without him. She couldn't even seem to think without him. It was as though half of her was missing. She felt like someone had ripped her heart. She felt…heartbroken. She realised, too late, that she really didn't want to lose Sands. She felt moisture run down her cheek and she knew she was crying.

Looking up she found herself staring at the four men left. Hatred ran through her, coursing her veins making her burn white-hot with anger. It was there fault! Without pausing for a single coherent thought, she changed. Now she was no longer a human with a shattered heart. She was an animal intent on revenge for the loss of Sands. She would make this bloody.

Diving she fastened her jaws around the throat of the man who was holding the smoking gun. She landed on him. A medium sized strong Black Panther against a normal-sized, now rather weak human. He had no chance. He would bleed for the pain he caused her. He had killed Sands. Suddenly, something occurred to her. Sands might not be dead. The shot had been in his stomach, not his heart and people survived hits in the stomach. If she slaughtered and butchered these men like the bastards they are then she wouldn't be able to save Sands.

Drawing back a huge paw Nicoletta slammed it hard into each of their heads. She effectively knocked them out. Then she dived back across the room, changing instantly when she reached Sands side.

Leaning over him she grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Madre de Dios, help him." She whispered, not being a religious person but still having a few beliefs, "Don't let Sands die. I need him."

As though her prayer had been answered she found it, a pulse, weak but there.

"Gracias a dios!" she gasped as she jumped to her feet and grabbed Sands jacket that was slung around the chair arm. She couldn't take him to the hospital as the men would find them straight away. She had to help him herself. She just hoped she knew enough from her time in the gang about bullet wounds.

Kneeling she managed to move Sands into a sitting position, up against the chair. Removing his ruined shirt and trying not to look at his very nice chest, she wrapped the jacket tightly around the wound, putting pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding.

Now she had to find someone to pack there luggage and help her get Sands out of here. Standing up, and casting a worried look at sands, she ran to the entrance hall. She was hoping against hope that someone was there.

Nicoletta leaned over Sands' body in the motel room. She had managed to get two bell-boys to help her and she had tipped them handsomely for getting the luggage and Sands out to the car, directing her and helping her get him into the room. But now they were gone and she had to deal with the unpleasant task of sorting out his wound. She had removed the makeshift bandage and left the sheets on the other bed soaking in the bath with some soap. She hoped they would be clean enough. Now she would sterilise some scissors, remove the bullet and bandage the wound. She was in a motel, with no medical equipment whatsoever. This would be quite a challenge.

Sands was floating in a sea of darkness. It was peaceful not to think or be, just to lie there in the perfect darkness and silence. Well, almost perfect silence. A second ago he was sure he had heard someone crying. Straining to hear in the pitch-black, Sands was sure he could hear someone sobbing, and it was getting louder. He was shocked when he heard his name called.

"Sheldon? Sheldon please wake up. I can't do it without you. Don't leave me here alone! What will I do? Sheldon! Oh please, Sheldon!"

It was Nickie's voice. She was crying for him. Sands couldn't stand it. For stupid reason he couldn't bear the thought of her there, alone and frightened.

With an effort Sands dragged himself back to reality.

Nicoletta knew she was being childish, she had managed to keep the tears back before. She had had something to do and she had been able to keep the idea of him dying out of her head. But, sat on the bed next to him, she couldn't take it. She couldn't stand the idea of losing him. She began to sob.

Sands slowly opened his eyes. His stomach felt like someone was twisting a knife in it, his bandage looked like it was made from bed sheets, he had probably not even had a doctor see him and he was lying in a motel room, he decided as his eyes began to clear. But, he was alive. So where was Nickie?

Turning to face where the sobs were coming from, he found her. She had her head buried in her hands and she was trembling all over. For someone reason Sands felt his heart ache with sadness for her and…delight? She was crying for him. She actually cared enough to be upset to lose him. He couldn't help but feel happy about that, even if the only reason she liked was because he was helping her. Which he wasn't really, he was betraying her. The happy feeling vanished and he felt guilty. Trying to push the feeling he reached out to Nickie and placed a hand on her arm.

"Nickie?" he called hesitantly.

Nicoletta span to face him, her hands removed from her tear-streaked face, her bloodshot eyes wide in hope. She stared at him in disbelief for a split second. Then, with a small scream of delight, she threw her arms tight around him and buried her face in his chest.

Sands gasped in pain at this and Nicoletta heard it. Instantly she tugged away, flushing.

"Sorry." She told him, looking embarrassed.

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're awake, I was so worried!"

Sands grinned, "Worried about me sugar butt? Sure you're not ill."

Nicoletta smiled at him, "No need to rub it in Sands, I admitted it. I was worried about you."

Sands returned the smile, "Heard you calling my name. Didn't think you'd ever call me Sheldon. I had to be awake for that special moment."

Nicoletta flushed again, "I was scared. I didn't think you'd wake up if I called you Sands."

Sands gazed at her for a second, then he asked, "Sugar butt, why were you crying?"

Nicoletta looked up at him, "Because I was scared." She said simply, "I didn't want to be on my own. I didn't want to have to do this on my own."

She sighed and dropped her gaze, "I couldn't do it without you. Anyway," her voice shook slightly and tears gathered in her eyes once more, "It was my fault you were shot. If you'd died it would have been my fault."

Sands stared at her for a second, she blamed herself? Without thinking he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Carefully, so as not to put pressure on his wounded stomach.

Nickie buried her face in his chest. She couldn't help but feel safe wrapped in his arms. She felt as though nothing could hurt her as long as she had him. He was warm and gentle, something she never thought she would say about Agent Sands. She wasn't afraid when he held her. He could, and would she now knew, protect her. She breathed in his musky smell. He smelt like pistol shot, tequila with lime and something else unique and strange, but at the same time comforting. She relaxed, curling her legs up she snuggled up to him, pressing her soft lips against his chest. It had been a long day. It was only about one in the afternoon, but she was tired and she felt so comfortable. So she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Thanks for reviewing hunny! I'm definitely happy you liked my last chapter; I was just waiting for you to yell at me for hurting Sands and for such a cliffie! I hope this update came soon enough for you, I also hope you think it's good and nice. I thought it was sweet and romantic, but that could just be me! I also, think it's a bit too gooey and sentimental. But I like gooey and sentimental! I can't help it! It's not my fault! Don't hurt me! Lol. Glad you only want to kill the men and not me, aren't you glad that Sandsy is ok? How could I kill him? How did your economy and history stuff go? I feel sorry for you, that's totally unfair! Yes your update must come so, so, so soon! But I'll be sad when it's over! I'll be sad when this fic is over as well. I've nearly finished writing it but there's still a lot to update so it won't be ending very soon. But I'll finish writing it soon and then what will I do? Anyway, thanks for the review and get posting your next chapter or I'll be cross! (and a cross Alice doesn't like posting chapters!) lol. RandR!

**_Abberlines-Opium: _**Hope this update came fast enough! Thanks for reviewing, I know its terrible, poor Sands! How could this terrible author do such a thing! Oh…wait…I'm the author…ok…stupid…Men from Bartulo! How could they? But, I didn't let them kill him so I'm not that bad really! Of course the chapter was perfect! What do you take me for! Lol. No, not really. Thank you so much, you're really nice to me! Hope you like this! Thank you! RandR!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**Poor Mort! You stole his glasses! (They make you look smart? Oooooo I need some, I might someday pass for human intelligence in them, do you think hes got another pair?) I would like Jack's "sword" too! Lol…dirty mind.WOAH! Sands fan girl! Scary! I'm sorry! I didn't kil Sands see! South Park is a good obsession, don't worry! Thank you for saying you like the chapter! Hope this came fast enough! Please keep RandRing!

Come on people, RandR for me!


	16. Negocio

Chapter 16:

Negocio

Sands stayed wrapped in Nicolettas arms for about an hour. He wanted to make sure she was asleep before he made the phone call. When he was certain he opened his cell phone and dialled the number. A voice on the other end answered,

"Si?"

"I want to talk to Carlos Bartulo." Sands said, in a calm but in control voice.

"He's not in." came the other mans voice in heavily accented English.

Sands voice became malevolent, but it stayed calm, "Tell him its Sands. Unless you want me to come down there and send lead straight through your pitiful excuse for a brain, you little turd, but I doubt it."

A sharp intake of breath was heard on the other end of the line and Sands heard him saying something in Spanish, a second later the phone was picked up again and Sands heard another voice say,

"Agent Sands." It was Carlos Bartulo.

Sands smiled evilly, this was going to be simple, he thought. "Bartulo, I got your…package." He said, looking at Nickie asleep on top of him. "If you want her then you'll have to do something for me."

"Si. What do you want?"

Sands grinned, set them up and watch them fall, "I need you to stop your drug smuggling; the US government has been getting rather uncomfortable with that little problem for some time. You stop that for us and we give you the package."

"Deal." Came the voice on the end of the line, the phone on the other end was hung up. Sands grinned, Livin' La Vida Loca.

But he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as he gazed down at Nickie. He was doing all this behind her back. She had just saved him, she trusted him. He was about to blow that trust. He felt something he'd never felt before as he gazed down at the beautiful woman lying in his lap. It was scaring him.

Sighing, he laid down himself, deciding to sleep for a bit and forget what he was doing. He snuggled down and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around Nickie. He breathed in her sweet smell as she subconsciously snuggled deeper in his arms. Leaning over he placed a light kiss on her head.

"Night Nickie." He whispered softly.

Slowly Nicolettas eyes opened. She gazed at his shocked face for a second and then she smiled; tilting her head upwards she placed a soft kiss on his throat.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She murmured sleepily, before snuggling back down into his chest and falling asleep again.

Sands watched her for a second in shock, at least she hadn't heard his conversation, but for a second there he hadn't been sure. Finally, he placed his head on the pillow and fell to sleep himself.

**_magdalen 13: _**Thanks for reviewing honey! Glad you think that this story is really getting going! This chapter, (although short, SORRY!) tells more plot. Evil Sands…bad Sands…how could you do this? But he is so amazing we forgive him! I hope you forgive the author though! I'm glad I surprised you with her secret! That was definitely the whole point! Really happy you liked her ability, I love the idea of being able to change into an animal, and a black panther is my favourite animal (along with snow leopards) so I thought it would be fun. Keep RandRing!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**Tut tut! Too lazy to sign in, oh well, don't blame you; it is a lot of effort! Oooooo what were you doing with Mort? Bad girl! Thank you so much for his glasses, I will treasure them with all my being! Thanks for reviewing, I couldn't kill Sands he's too wonderful! Hope you liked your banana split, (how hard is it to type banana? It's really difficult, or that could just be me. Lol) and this new chapter! RandR!

**_Ididn'tdoit121: _**WOOOOH! A new reviewer! Hi! Thanks so much for taking time to RandR my story, I soooooooooooo appreciate it! Glad you like my story! I love romantic mushy stuff too! AWWW lets all say AWWW together! Lol. Hope this update came fast enough and pleeeeeeeeease keep RandRing!

**_SpadesJade: _**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Another long, long, long review! I love them! I know it's a bit confusing but I hope now you know that Sands will be betraying her (or will he? Hmmmm) but don't worry, it will all make sense eventually! Sorry it's another week long update, and it's very short and I'm just waiting for your next review so you can be mad at me! ducks missiles DON'T HURT ME! Glad you think it's getting thicker, I wanted more plot and stuff in now. I also like secrets and mysteries, I just can't help it! Glad the relationship thing is working out better and I thought the waking up bit from 2 chapters back was sweet! Awww! I like sweetness! As an answer to your question, the police and everyone would freak, there would be a lot of panic, she couldn't leave, couldn't get Sands out of there. If she just scared them then she could get out without so much trouble. Hope you like this update! Sorry it's so short! Keep RandRing!

**_The lady of the shadows: _**Where da bestest reviewer at? Spain! Sorry can't help it, a little sugar overload humour there. Didn't mean to make you cry hunny! But I'm happy I made it that nice, sweetest and tenderness is always good but we like "physical romance" a lot, hee hee. Loving your new OUATIM chapters and where you're going with POTC, you are a brilliant author! I bow down to you! bows Congrats on your exams round of applause very good! I'm gonna watch Master and Commander, one of my other mates has seen it and she thinks its great so I'll check it out and then I'll read you fic. I bet its fantabulistical! Hope you like this update, I know its short and late but forgive me pleeeeeeeease! Luv ya!

Ok guys I know this is short and late, but pretty please forgive me! With cherries…and sprinklies….and chocolate! Yum! RandR!

P.S. Does anyone know where **_CaptainRaven_** is? She's gone AWOL.


	17. Amor

Chapter 17:

Amor

When Nicoletta woke up it was the next morning. She felt fresh and alert after being able to sleep for so long. Getting up quietly so as not to wake Sands she had a shower and got dressed from her suitcase. She considered unpacking but with the amount of time they were likely to spend in the motel there was no real point. Next, she ripped some more of the sheet from the other bed. No doubt they would have to pay extra for damage. Then she soaked it in the bath with soap and, after leaving it to dry for a while, changed Sands' bandage.

Once she had done with this, and with nothing else to do and nowhere to go, she sat on the bed and watched Sands. He had slept the entire time and he was still asleep now. Honestly, she thought, if he had been attacked in his sleep he probably wouldn't have woken up. Then she felt guilty, he was a good CIA agent, one of the best she thought although she had never met any others. She had only met police. He was a nice guy, although to most intimidating. However, if you looked past the sarcasm and the psychopathic nature there was a really nice side to him. She just wished, as she had often thought before, he would let it out more often.

As she gazed at him she remembered the first time she had seen him, in the restaurant. He had been the first person who had held her gaze, who hadn't been afraid. Even Morgead hadn't been able to hold her stare for very long, about ten seconds before he broke eye contact. That was longer than anyone else but still quite short. Although at the time Sands had disturbed and worried her, now she felt happy about it. It was nice to know someone who didn't judge her and trusted her. When she had shown him that she could change he hadn't hated her then either. He had said that she was still Nickie no matter what and that it didn't matter to him. He was a really lovely guy, although she knew he would kill her for thinking it, and she hadn't met anyone as wonderful as him. He even beat Morgead and she had never though that was possible.

He wasn't that bad looking either, the bone structure in his face was nice and he had nice tanned skin. He wasn't too tall, his hair was a gorgeous dark brown, he wasn't muscular but he wasn't skinny, his lips were gorgeous and very kissable. Overall he was actually a very good-looking guy. A lot of guys could be gorgeous or fit. Not many had what Sands did, a sort of male beauty. Sands could probably have been a model if he wanted. But Sands also did something which very rarely male beauties did. He toned down his beauty with his personality. He wasn't overly obsessed with his looks. In fact he didn't appear to care at all. Nicoletta had seen plenty of guys who were overly obsessed with their looks. In New York you saw them every ten seconds, walking down the street as though they owned, checking their looks in every single reflective thing they passed. As though they were scared that their beauty might suddenly disappear. Nicoletta had no time for these idiots, but Sands wasn't like that. He was a self-assured, arrogant bastard. But he was like that because he really was that good. Nicoletta didn't really like people like that, but it was better than him showing off about something he didn't have but thought he did.

Sheldon was funny (in a sarcastic and cruel way,) good looking (in a beautiful rebel way,) reckless (in a devil-may-care way,) smart (in a cocky, know-it-all way,) loyal (in an abandon and then come back later way) and kind (in an I-don't-really-like-showing-how-nice-i-am-but-underneath-I'm-sweeter-than-candyfloss way.)

Suddenly it hit Nicoletta, like somebody running into a brick wall except the brick wall had to wait for so long for her to work it out and run that it gave up and ran to her instead. "Sheldon," "funny," "good looking," "reckless," "smart," "brave," "loyal," "kind," "his lips were gorgeous and very kissable" and "a sort of male beauty." She loved Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands.

Nicoletta wasn't sure whether to cheer that she had finally realised, faint in complete and utter shock, run to the bathroom and be sick in disgust or crawl under the bed and never come out again. Seeing as none of these was appealing/possible/sane. She opted with laying her head in her hands and moaning quietly. She felt like she had just plunged into a dark hole and was falling. Of all the people she could have fallen in love with, she had to pick the insane, psychopathic, cocky idiot who was meant to be helping her fight the cartel. Not to mention the fact that any other person she could seduce with her looks. Sands appeared to be immune to them. He would never love her and now she had to act as though nothing had happened, as though everything was normal. The hole she was falling into appeared to have just got deeper and darker. Well, at least things couldn't get worse.

Sands stretched and yawned beside her, "Morning Nickie." He said sleepily.

Nicoletta could almost hear the thud as her body hit rock bottom. "Well, at least things couldn't get worse," famous last words.

"Morning Sands." She said, trying to sound normal.

Sands gave her a funny look, "Something wrong sugar butt? You sound a bit high-pitched."

Nicoletta flinched, "No nothing wrong." She gabbled, "Everything's absolutely perfect. There's nothing wrong at all. It's all completely normal."

She sighed and took in a calming breath, "I think I'll go take a walk outside, it's a nice morning. Bye!"

Before Sands could stop her she had dashed for the door, thrown it open and slammed it shut behind her.

Once she was out there she leaned against in the wall. She didn't think she could do this. Whoever said that love was a wonderful thing was insane, drunk or deluded, or all three.

Sands stared at the door, "What the fuck just happened there?" he asked nobody in particular.

**_Ididn'tdoit121: _**Hey! Thanks for the review! Happy birthday, I know it's late and I'm sorry! Maybe this could be like a belated birthday present! I hope you like it! A bad feeling? Well, you never know with Sands, he's totally unpredictable. We shall see… I'll be 15 in October, just think, I'm writing and you're reading R rated fan fiction at our age. sighs what is the world coming to? Lol. Hope you like this update! RandR!

**_Abberlines-Opium: _**Nice to hear from you! Thanks for the review, I know it was short and I'm sorry, hope this makes up for it! I'm glad you thought it was great and enjoyable even though it was short! Thank you! RandR!

**_SpadesJade: _**You are definitely a great reviewer, but you scare me! In a good way! I'm glad you speak your mind, constructive criticism is gooooood! Hope this chapter makes up for the last one! Don't worry I know it's said in love! RandR please!

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**I know, Sands can't hurt her, he loves her! Then again, I doubt sands even knows what love is sooooo…..you never know. I'm glad you liked the kisses and everything, I love doing emotions for both characters, it's fun showing how each of them are feeling! But I'm not too great at it, hope you like it anyway! I love your chapters, hell I love you whole story! You have to keep updating! One OC is fine, sounds like a good idea! I love POTC so that sounds great! Luv ya! RandR! Update!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**Lazy, lazy, lazy tut tut! AHHHH! Don't hit me! Not my fault! Pheeew! Thought you would hit me, but….whats this…..JOHNNYS BOXERS! AHHHHHH! faints wakes up again YES YES! I hope you like this update! RandR! JOHNNYS BOXERS! YAY!

**_CaptainRaven: _**I thought I'd losted you! Evil parents taking your laptop, don't they know I neeeeed you to review! Bad Sands, how could he? Hopefully he'll come to his senses eventually, sighs eventually! Thanks for reviewing, you must never stop! Hope you like this update! RandR!


	18. Mentira

Chapter 18:

Mentira

When Nicoletta returned, slightly calmer than before and ready to try and act normal, Sands had had a shower and got dressed. Nicoletta wasn't sure whether to be sad or relieved about that. The idea of watching Sands in the shower was worrying but gave her a nice feeling in her stomach. Disgusted with herself she focused back on Sands who was talking to her.

"…meet my contact. He's supplying me with information about the cartel. I won't be back till late so go out and get something yourself."

Nicoletta gazed at him, "I haven't got any money," she said stupidly.

Sands dug in his pocket and produced a wad of banknotes, "Take this." He told her.

Nicoletta reached out for it. And as she took it her fingers brushed his sending an electric shock through her body. She could feel herself blushing and she mentally chastised herself for being stupid and childish. Honestly, she should try and act professional.

"See you later!" she said to him with a big grin.

Sands gave her a funny look before walking to the door and departing. Nicoletta groaned and fell back on the bed. Now she had to entertain herself for the whole day on her own, she couldn't even go out because those men might find her.

"This is going to be fun!" she thought sarcastically.

Sands walked out into the street. Getting a taxi he travelled to La Luna Azul. It was a restaurant where he was meeting his "contact."

When he got there and entered he found the man sitting at one of the tables. It wasn't hard; he was surrounded by men in black suits. Anyway, Sands knew what he looked like; he was on the CIA's criminal database.

Sands walked over and sat down at the table.

"Ahhh. Mr. Sands. I'm glad you could join his." The man said softly, he looked Mexican. Dark hair and tanned skin, but his eyes were deep blue and outlined in silver. "We have decided the plan on how to get my ahh, 'package' to me."

Sands nodded, "Provided you stick to your part of the deal of course." He said with a sardonic smile.

The man returned the smile, "Of course."

Sands nodded, "Then please, explain it to me Mr. Bartulo."

The man nodded and began to describe what would happen.

When Sands returned from setting up what would happen it was 10 o'clock in the evening. He had already eaten and decided to return to the room and put the plan in motion. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach about what he was going to do to Nickie. He didn't want to betray her and it frightened him. Still, he had no choice. It wasn't as though it mattered anyway. She didn't matter. Ignoring the stab of pain he felt when he thought this he opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

He got the shock of his life. Nicoletta was lying on the bed in panther form, asleep. When he had realised that it was only her and got his heart rate and breathing back to normal, he locked the door of the room and took of his jacket. He hung it on the wardrobe door knob. Then he approached the bed.

Nicolettas breathing was steady and she seemed to be fast asleep. Sands sat beside her. Her fur was glossy and smooth, exactly the same shade as her hair. She looked beautiful and Sands wondered what it would be like to stroke her fur. He placed his hand on her and ran it over the soft silky hair.

That was when Nicolettas eyes flew open.

**_The lady of the shadows: _**Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! AAAAH! Don't hurt me! This update is soon enough right! I promise I'll update soon! Thanks for the very good chapter bit! I have only learned from the best (you being one of them!) Hope you like this! RandR! Luv ya!

**_SpadesJade: _**I know, another short chapter! ducks in fear of telling off But, since you didn't yell at me last time! (Thank you!) Maybe you could not yell at me this time since I promise the next one will be much longer and I really hope you will like it! I'm glad you thought the Nickie in love bit worked in my last chapter, cos I wasn't to sure how that would go. Glad you approved! Poor Sands, he's so confused, and that doesn't happen very often! The love thing will happen eventually (maybe, we're not sure yet…) but for the moment I like confusingness (not a word but I like it!) WOW! I got a perfect from you, I CAPITAL letters no less! Thank you so much cos I know you only say it if you mean it! Thank you! RandR!

**_Ididn'tdoit121: _**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Wow, that was a long review! Hope you did do something good for your birthday and it's a shame about the state testing, that's really unfair! We haven't had it in England (you do come from America right? If yes, then you are so lucky! It's warm and sunny and way better than England, come to that, everywhere is better than England lol. ) well not here anyway! So I'm pleased about that! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for liking the last one! Yes, you must write your own story like straight away! Go for it! I would love to read one of yours! RandR and Get Writing!

**_Joselyngreenleaf: _**And it's the lazynesss! Again! Tut tut! Oh well, I'm glad you reviewed so never mind! OOOOOH! We all love Johnnys boxers, all over this land, yes we all love johnnys boxers…..! Ok, concentrate, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you're happy with this update! RandR!

**_CaptainRaven: _**Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter, and yes I totally identify with how Nickies feeling, I mean you would be pretty confused! Feel sorry for you having to get up so early just to come on but I know the feeling! I only go to bed at 3:30 every morning and get up at 7:30 cos my mum doesn't like me spending too much time on the computer and I have to keep ahead of this story or it would never get updated! sigh oh well, the sacrifices I make for you guys! As long as you keep reviewing I'll keep sleeping through Maths! Evil mother! Hope you like this update! RandR!

**_LadySparrowJack: _**Hey! Wassup! Nice to see you caught up and I totally don't blame you for having not reviewed cos getting a job you enjoy is WAAAAAY more important than this story! True Sands will have trouble with the whole Nickie Bartulo thing! But, he is great at this sort of thing so hopefully he'll work it out! (Note the "hopefully" in that sentence! gulp lol.) Congrats on your grandchild! (Boy/girl, name, I wanna know soon as they're born! I love kids they are sooooo sweet!) I love brownies! YAY for virtual brownies! (oh, and I also believe that everyone, race, age, whatever, should appreciate the wonder that is moment of revered silence JOHNNY DEPP! fan girls screams in background Thanks for saying I'm a great author and that this is a fantastic story I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter and review as soon as possible! RandR!


	19. Companerismo

Chapter 19:

Companerismo

_**Warning: Sexual Content. Skip to end as there is some plot.**_

Sands hand was still resting on Nicolettas side as she gazed at him. For a split second neither of them moved. Then slowly Nicoletta returned to human form. Sands' hand now rested on the very top of her stomach, just below her breasts. Quickly he moved it feeling slightly embarrassed although he didn't show it.

Sitting up, Nicoletta asked softly "What are you doing?" as though she was afraid to break the spell that seemed to have fallen between them.

Sands hesitated, this was his chance. If she slept with him now, then he could easily initiate the plan which Bartulo, with his help, had concocted. However, he felt a stab in his stomach; this would make his betrayal of her even worse. It would be easier for her without doing this. But, as he gazed at her lying there wearing only her jeans which were unbuttoned and a loose t-shirt which was only draped over her beautiful and slender form, he couldn't resist.

Leaning forward, till his face was millimetres from hers and he could feel her sweet breath playing across his face, he spoke in no more than a growl, "This."

He pressed his lips harshly to hers, stifling Nicolettas gasp with them. Instantly he began to kiss her, hard. His tongue surged into her mouth and he grinned amid the kiss as he felt her begin to kiss back, just as passionately. Their tongues warred for supremacy in the age-old battle and he felt her sliding her tongue by his and into his mouth. Delicately she flicked it around, almost tickling him and driving him crazy with tantalizing ministrations.

He slid his arms around her waist and lifted her from the bed; Nicoletta eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing herself into sharp contact with his groin. Sands groaned loudly and drew back from her lips. Next he began to attack her neck with bites and harsh kisses. Nicoletta moaned loudly at his onslaught and tightened her grip around his neck. Sands began to kiss and suckle downwards till he reached the top of her t-shirt. Growling he tugged frantically at the bottom of it. Nicoletta raised her arms and he ripped it over her head, before continuing his rough nips down to her black bra. This time he didn't bother to remove it. He just latched on to one of her nipples, jutting through the silk, and began to suck hard like a babe on its mother. Nicoletta tilted her head back; eyes closed in ecstasy, and began to make keens of pleasure from her throat. Sands didn't even consider unbuckling the clasp; he just ripped the piece of fabric right off of her. He let out a load moan of pleasure as he gazed at her beautiful breasts.

They were a soft shade of pink and they weren't too big or too small. Maybe others wouldn't have agreed but Sands thought they were perfect. Her hard and aroused nipples were pointing outwards and they were a beautiful shade of dusky, cherry pink. Sands began to press feather soft kisses to the right hand side one, this time gentle. With his other hand he squeezed and massaged her left breast, Nicoletta let out loud moans of pleasure at how tender he was being. With her eyes closed Nickie didn't see the evil grin that crossed his face. Leaning forward he sucked lightly on one of her nipples, and then bit down hard on it. Nicolettas let out a cry of pain and her eyes flew open to glare accusingly at him. Sands grinned wickedly at her and returned his attention to her beautiful breasts. But Nickie had decided he had paid enough attention to them.

Pulling away from his searching mouth she quickly began to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Unfortunately after the first two she got impatient and, with a cry of frustration, ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere and Nicoletta tore the shirt from him. She spared a second to look at Sands irritated expression, "Hope you didn't like that shirt." She said innocently and then rewarded him with her own wicked smile. Sands glared, "You're gonna pay for that Nickie." He said huskily, a sensual and wicked smile crossing his lips. Nicoletta returned the smile with one of her own. "I'll look forward to it." She whispered seductively and spared a second to grind her hips against his hard groin. Sands groaned loudly and bucked his hips forwards, against hers. Nicolettas smile grew and she returned her attention to his chest.

It was gorgeous, just as she remembered from dealing with his wound. Leaning forward she began to kiss the side of his neck. Sands let out a moan of pleasure and tilted his head to the side to give her better access. Slowly she worked her way down till she reached the hollow of his collar bone. Lightly she sucked at the skin there, Sands let out a louder groan and she felt the bulge of his manhood become more prominent next to her own sex. So, she had found the spot that was Agent Sands' weakness. She smiled to herself, she would remember that. Pressing a light kiss to the spot she continued her journey downwards, past his nipples to the end of his ribs. There she found something she hadn't noticed before, a scar; it ran the way down his side and disappeared under his bandage. Nickie looked up at him, "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Sands smiled wryly, "I got into a disagreement with someone who didn't want to go to jail, he had a knife and it was a violent disagreement."

Nicoletta flinched; gently she began pressing affectionate kisses down the scar. Suckling and caring for each tiny part, not one bit was left untouched; it was her way of showing how sorry she was for what had happened to him. Sands smiled and stroked her long hair that was hanging down over his chest; she was so beautiful and kind. He felt a stab of pain; she didn't deserve what he was going to do to her. Ignoring that he concentrated on what she was doing. It felt good but he wanted to move on to more passionate things.

Slowly he slid the fingers of his right hand down till he reached her unbuttoned jeans. Nicoletta was still kissing his scar and hadn't seemed to notice what he was doing. Gently he slipped one of his hands under the material and slid it down till it reached the bottom of her pants. They were soaking wet at the bottom and he grinned, knowing that he had caused that. He moved his fingers upwards again and gently pushed his hand inside her pants.

Nicoletta suddenly stopped what she was doing, gasping for breath her eyes met Sands', and he grinned and slowly slid his hand down to her sex. Nicoletta moaned loudly, her breathing ragged and her face flushed with desire. Slowly Sands began to move his hand, massaging her. Nicoletta began to moan louder, "Fuck!" she managed to gasp out, "Oh Sands!" Sands growled, pinching her clit between his fingers, "Sheldon!" he corrected her.

When he pinched her clit Nicoletta let out a scream of pleasure and began to press herself against his fingers, rocking her body over them.

"Please Sheldon." She moaned loudly, "Please!"

Sands grinned evilly, "Please what sugar butt?"

Nicoletta screamed again, louder this time, as he pinched her clit once more.

"Please!" she gasped once more, "Put…your fingers…in me!"

Sands grinned and suddenly pressed two of his fingers into her body. Nicoletta yelled loudly and bit down hard on his shoulder. "Sheldon." She half moaned, half panted.

Sands moved his fingers in her, pressing into her warm wet passage; he couldn't wait to find what it would be like to be in her, to have her grip him with her hot walls. He wanted her so badly. He began to move his fingers faster, to press harder. Nicoletta began once again to keen, animal-like sounds coming from her throat. Sands quickly moved his fingers faster, urging her to come. Suddenly he felt her walls clamp around him, squeezing hard.

Nicoletta screamed his name as she felt herself come. She felt like she was floating, as though she was flying above the room and her body was still below. The white hotness in her burnt up everything and she felt undeniably happy, at one. Sheldon had made her happier by just using his fingers than all the other guys she'd fucked had ever managed. He was amazing!

When she finally returned to her body Sands still had his hand in her pants. He was breathing fast and she could feel by the huge bulge under her that doing that had turned him on even more. She smiled, now it was his turn.

Slowly, Nicoletta slid down from his waist and stood next to him. Then, ignoring Sands' questioning look, she got down on her knees and looked up to him. She pointed the index finger on her right hand and pressed it into her mouth, a clear indication of what she was planning on doing to him.

"Fuck Nickie, you fucking Tigresa." Sands gasped his breathing more intense than anything.

"Sexy Tigresa." Nicoletta corrected him with a grin, and then she returned her attention to his bulging erection.

He hadn't expected her to suck him. But here she was, offering it herself. He groaned loudly even though she hadn't started yet, he knew this would be good. It would probably be the best he would ever have. Slowly, she undid the fly on his brown trousers. Sands watched eagerly, wanting to make her go faster. Pushing his trousers to the ground she leaned forward and, for a couple of seconds just examined the huge bulge in his trousers. By this point Sands was so impatient and aroused he was almost ready to pull his dark brown boxers down and shove her mouth on to him. Then, she stuck out her tongue and ran it down the prominent bulge. Sands hips bucked forward and he groaned loudly. Nicoletta grinned wickedly, giving Sands a nasty reminder of himself, and then she gradually pulled down his boxers. Sands sighed in relief from the release of his manhood and then moaned loudly as Nicoletta steadily leaned further forward and ran her tongue down his shaft, root to tip. She pressed a light kiss at the tip, where moisture was pooling. Then, just before Sands couldn't take it and shoved himself into her mouth, she opened her jaws and wrapped herself around him.

Sands thought he was going to come when she did that. She was so wet and hot that he felt his manhood jump and he groaned from the energy used to keep himself from coming. Instantly Nicoletta began to suck on him, simultaneously running her tongue along his length and teasing him with it. Sands began to rock his hips, fucking her mouth. His eyes were closed in the pleasure of having her do this to him. She was so fucking good! Her hand was cupped around his balls and she was squeezing him tightly, keeping a rhythm between her sucks, his hip movements and her squeezing. It felt so fucking good he knew that he couldn't last much longer and he wanted to get to bed before that happened. Opening his eyes he tried to tell her to stop, but the moment he saw her he couldn't seem to speak. Nicoletta, on her knees before him, this smart-mouthed, rude and so beautiful woman, on her knees sucking his cock. Sands felt his balls tighten, with a yell he bucked his hips into her mouth and came hard.

Nicoletta felt his cum pour into her mouth and, instead of turning away as she had for most men, she began to swallow it. Oddly enough it tasted like his kisses, tequila with lime, and a soft hint of tobacco and puerco pibil. Also mixed in she could taste gun-shot and something dangerous and distinctive to him. When he had finished she swallowed and, wiping her mouth stood up, leaning forward she kissed him. She was allowing Sheldon to taste himself in her mouth.

Sands couldn't believe it, he had come about 10 seconds ago and he already felt aroused. Just the taste of his cum in her mouth, knowing what she had done to him and he could already feel himself growing hard again. He wanted to fuck her.

Tugging her back to the bed he pushed her down on it and slowly pulled off her jeans. Her silk pants were soaked and he simply ripped them off, tossing them on the floor with her jeans. She looked absolutely gorgeous and if he hadn't been hard before he definitely was now. Quickly he kicked off his jeans and boxers, throwing the on the floor. Nicoletta moved up the bed till she was lying on the cushions and, gazing at him, she smiled seductively and beckoned him towards her.

Sands growled loudly and, grabbing a condom from his jeans on the floor, began to tug it on.

Nicoletta out to him, "Don't." Sands looked up at her,

"I trust you," she told him, "And I swear I haven't messed around. I'm not stupid."

Sands nodded, "What if you get pregnant?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"My…condition…means I can't." she told him, "Don't worry about it."

Sands grinned, tossing the condom aside he crawled up the bed to Nickie, using a condom was alright but it was much better without. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. However, if she didn't need to…it would be much more enjoyable.

Sands crawled up her thighs and lay down between them. Nicoletta grinned and spread her pale legs for him. Sands groaned as he gazed at her, she was so fucking beautiful! He could stay like this forever, but right now he couldn't wait. He positioned himself at her entrance and quickly thrusted in.

Nicoletta moaned loudly at the feeling of him in her. He felt so right, it mad her feel complete. Quickly he began to thrust his hips into hers, he obviously liked it rough, the way he fucked her hard was making her gasp with pleasure, she could feel the heat inside her burning up her body and she knew it wouldn't be long.

Sands growled at the feeling of her tight walls around him. She felt like silk, red-hot and fiery, silk. He swore he must be burning up from her heat. Everywhere time he moved he felt a new rush of pleasure. He had never felt this good before and it scared him. As she bucked her hips to meet his he groaned loudly and bit down hard on her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel even more aroused as she cried out in pain. He had never done this before but he was really getting off on her pain. Moaning louder he bit down harder, getting a small scream this time. Fuck she felt good! It wasn't right, no-one should be this brilliant! Leaning down he sucked hard on her nipple, biting to hear her yelp for him. Breaking away from her breast he began to call out her name, "Nickie! Fuck Nickie! You're so fucking gorgeous! You're a fucking Sexy Tigresa Negra! You're so tight! Fuck I wanna come! I need to come!"

Suddenly, he felt her hands grab his and flip them over. Nicoletta held his 2 wrists with one of her hands. With the other she forced his wildly bucking hips still.

Sands groaned loudly, "Please Nickie! I need to come! Fuck please!"

Nicoletta leaned forward and captured her lips with his, "Sorry Sheldon." She whispered seductively, "Now I'm in control."

Leisurely she moved her hips on him, Sands tried to speed up the pace but she lightly bit on his nipple.

"Oh no." she said softly, "My speed, my rules."

Sheldon groaned as she drove her hips into his, he much preferred being in control but this wasn't so bad. The warmth of her body surrounded him and he let out another loud and guttural groan when she pushed even harder, bringing him deeper inside of her. He heard Nickie moan loudly and he struggled to bring his hands out of her grasp to touch her. Nicolettas hand was limp around his wrists now and he quickly made her let go. Instantly he brought one of his hands up to her nipple and squeezed it tightly, with the other he brought it between there joined bodies and he pinched and twisted her clit tightly.

There was all Nicoletta needed, with a piercing scream of "Sheldon!" she came hard. Gripping his cock with her hot, silky glove she soaked him with her wetness, Sheldon bit his tongue hard with the effort of not coming with her. As she screamed and bucked on his hips he continued to pinch her clit and nipple, dragging out her passionate orgasm. When she had finished she went limp over him, instantly Sheldon flipped them over.

Grabbing her breasts in both his hands he began to squeeze them firmly as he fucked her hard. He could feel Nickie moving beneath him, moaning his name loudly as he pressed himself into her. Quickly, his balls tightening, he began to fuck her harder. All he could hear was a dull roaring in his ears and the faint sound of flesh slapping flesh. He could feel sweat dripping his hot body, and the centre of his heat, his cock buried deep in Nickie, felt like it would burn up from her warmth.

Suddenly he felt her muscled contracting around him again, squeezing him even harder and this time he let himself come. With a yell of Nickie's name that must have been heard all around the hotel, if not the whole of Mexico, he thrusted once more and buried himself to the hilt in her wet heat. His hot cum spilled into her, mingling with her own and soaking his cock! He dimly felt Nickie sucking on the dip where his collar bone was, the pleasure he got from this was breathtaking and he felt his balls squeezing even more and pushing more cum from his cock.

Nickie felt pleasure overwhelm her as she came. Sands' cum mingled with her wetness and she loved the feeling of him spilling into her, the sound of him yelling her name. She pressed her lips to his neck and sucked on his most sensitive spot. She felt his cock jerk inside her and more cum spilling into her and she moaned loudly, clutching at his hips.

When Sands felt his cock finally relax in her and become pliable, he slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath. When he could manage it he rolled off her and brought her tight against his chest, holding her tightly in his arms.

_**End Sexual Content**_

"That was…amazing!" Nickie gasped curling up to him.

Sands grinned and pressed a light kiss to the top of her hair.

"My gorgeous Sexy Tigresa Negra, you're not so bad yourself." Sands exhaled into her hair.

Nickie smiled, "I aim to please." She said softly. Sighing, Nickie placed her head against his chest and soon she was asleep.

Sands watched her for a while, she was so beautiful and wonderful, and she didn't deserve what he was going to do to her. But, he didn't have a choice; as soon as this was over with he could leave Mexico and take a break for a while. He would soon forget about Nickie. "Don't be so sure," whispered an evil voice in his head.

"Shut up!" Sands told the voice.

Slowly he slid away from Nickie and climbed out of bed. Nickie whimpered slightly and Sands froze, waiting for her to wake up. But instead she sighed quietly and fell back to sleep. Walking across to his bag Sands opened it and, after searching, found a small, white bag. Unzipping it, he took out its contents and returned to the bed. He gazed at Nickie, sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Nickie." He whispered softly.

As though she had heard him Nickie's smile widened.

"I love you Sheldon." She murmured, before snuggling deeper down into the bed. Sands froze, all his senses were screaming at him to get it over with, to do what he was meant to. But he couldn't, she loved him. Sheldon was shocked; he had never imagined she would love him. No-one had ever loved him apart from his parents. Sure he'd had plenty of girlfriends, but they'd been more like whores than actual girlfriends, it had been all about the sex. But she actually loved him, and he lov…No, he stopped himself. He didn't love anybody, he didn't need anybody. Just because she was beautiful, funny, smart, clever and a wonderful fighter, not to mention loyal to the end, that didn't mean he loved her. Sheldon decided he must be going crazy.

Leaning forward he tugged the blankets off of her, exposing one of her arms. Carefully he slid the needle in a squeezed the sleeping drug into her. Then he stood up, he had to ring the cartel and tell them he had begun the plan. After that he would try and get rid of the terrible guilt and pain he was feeling right now.


	20. Padre

Chapter 20:

Padre

Nicolettas eyes flickered. Slowly, she opened them, expecting to see Sands lying next to her. But he wasn't there, yawning she sat up, and got a huge shock. Sands was not next to her, in fact, she wasn't even in the motel any longer.

The room was large and square shaped. It was beautiful, the walls were a beautiful shade of cream and there were beautiful mahogany chairs placed on the terracotta tiles. She was lying on a huge, cream, four-poster bed. Silk sheets were laid on top of her and feather pillows were under her head. She was dressed in a blue silk nightie which fell to her thighs and she was surrounded by white net curtains. At the foot of the bed was a gap in the curtains that she could see through. Hesitantly, she climbed out of the bed and sat on the end to see the rest of the room. There was a large mahogany wardrobe, covered in ornate patterns, and a changing screen beautifully decorated with pictures of flowers and animals. To the left of the wardrobe was a door which probably headed to a bathroom and after that was the next wall. This wall was completely taken up by a huge glass door, with white silk curtains pulled to the side, and a balcony. Nicoletta got off the bed and walked over to the open door. Birds were singing outside and the sky was a beautiful clear blue. Stepping out on to the balcony she looked down and froze.

The scene was beautiful, all plants and grass and trees, such a lush green. Brightly coloured flowers were growing in tidy clumps, and Nicoletta could see a sparkling stream making its way through the garden. It came from a waterfall with a pond where golden fish were swimming. However this wasn't what attracted Nicolettas attention, it was the twenty men who were placed around the garden. All dressed in black suits with sunglasses, and carrying guns. The men who had been trying to kidnap her!

Hearing the door creak open Nicoletta span, and got the shock of her life.

Two men had entered the room; one was Sands, who was dressed in brown trousers and jacket with a white shirt and his customary cowboy hat. The other man Nicoletta only recognised in a photo Sands had once shown her, Carlos Bartulo.

By this point Nicoletta was sure she must be in some kind of bizarre dream, this couldn't be happening. Quickly she walked over to Sands, grabbing his arm she asked him, "Sands, what the hell is going on? What happened? Have we been kidnapped?"

Sands, however, just grinned evilly at her and shoved her backwards. Nickie stared at him, the whole world was coming apart, this wasn't right.

"Something's very wrong here." She whispered, staring from Sands to Bartulo and back to Sands.

Bartulo smiled, a smile which could have made people run away screaming, "I think the only wrong here, is you." He said softly, his English layered with a rich Spanish accent, "Let me explain, please sit." He gestured to one of the chairs. Nicoletta hesitated and then slowly sat down, keeping her eyes on the two men as they took their seats.

Bartulo leaned forward and fixed Nicoletta with a piercing stare. Speaking in the same soft and dangerous voice, he began to explain.

"For reasons I will go into later, I wanted you here. So, I began sending my men after you. Unfortunately, you and Sands make are rather dynamic team. My men failed. So, I chose to make a bargain with Agent Sands for something we both wanted. His government would rather I stopped my drug trading in the U.S. In exchange for me stopping that, they gave me you. Last night Agent Sands drugged you, and he and my men brought you here. Now, you will stay here with me. Agent Sands will return to the U.S. and you will not even be mentioned."

Nicoletta stared at him, she felt as though her heart had been smashed into tiny pieces and scattered to the wind. There was an ache in her chest but the rest of her body felt numb. Sands had betrayed her; the person she had trusted, made love to, told the greatest secret of her life, saved when he was dying, been saved by, the person who she had liked more than anyone else in her life, the person who she loved, had betrayed her. Bartulo was talking to her and, with an effort; Nicoletta brought herself back to the present.

"…suppose you want to know why I want you here?"

Nicoletta gazed blankly at him, nothing could be any worse than this, she didn't care. She had lost the person she loved, nothing mattered now. Dumbly, she nodded.

Bartulo smiled an evil smile, a smile used by demons and el Diablo. Leaning further forward, he whispered something so evil and horrible, that it would haunt Nicoletta forever. Only in her darkest nightmares would she hear that voice, repeating those words to her over and over again, till she screamed to stop herself from hearing them.

It was too much to take in, Nicoletta felt the blackness swirl around her as her vision was distorted and she lost all her senses. But, in the darkness, she could still hear that voice whispering the words to her as she sobbed in fear and terror. As she hit the ground, just before she lost total consciousness, she heard it once more. It was screamed by a million demons, all laughing at her pain and anguish.

"I'm your father."


	21. Explicacion

Chapter 21:

Explicacion

When Nicoletta awoke for the second time, she was lying on the floor where she had fainted. Quickly she sat up, ignoring the throb of pain in her head. Looking up she saw Bartulo, her father, sat on the chair where he was before. He watched, without speaking, while she stood up and, shakily, sat down again on her chair.

"Where's Sands?" she asked softly, she felt weak and dizzy after having just fainted. Not to mention the drugs that were probably still in her bloodstream.

Her father smiled evilly, "He's gone. He's probably on his way to the airport now. You won't be seeing him again. Not that I suppose you'd want to. After all, he betrayed you."

Nicoletta flinched, but this time it wasn't from the pain, the ache in her chest had returned after she remembered what Sands had done to her.

"How are you my father?" she asked, more to distract herself from Sheldon than anything, "What happened?"

Her fathers smile widened, "I thought you might want to know. When you were born you were a monster. I couldn't have a daughter like you in my family. So, I sent you with some of my men, to abandon you in the U.S. Somewhere I would never see you again. They left you in New York, as you know, and returned here to me. I kept track of you though. I wanted to see what you would do." He chuckled softly, "You really are quite a spitfire, forming the most terrifying street gang in New York, if not the whole of the U.S.A. Even for the disgusting monster that you are you're still definitely my daughter. When you came here I kept an eye on you and I decided that it was time to bring you back to the family. Bring you back to your roots, if you like. So I sent my men after you, and the rest I explained before. Now you're here you will act as my daughter. I will expect you to marry the man of my choice and you will never tell anyone your disgusting secret. I will simply tell everyone you were kidnapped as a small child and we have only just been reunited. If you dare deny this, or do anything to my displeasure, then I will personally make your life a living hell."

He smiled at her; Nicoletta knew that he could see he had won. Nobody was coming to save her.

"What happened to my mother?" she whispered, too shocked and terrified to do anything else.

Her father smirked at her, "She didn't want me to abandon you. She had the stupid notion that you weren't a monster and there was nothing wrong with you. She looked rather like you too. You have her hair, her skin, her height, her build, her features and her eyes. You really have her beauty. But, you have my personality. She was far too sweet and naive, when she protested too much I…disposed of her."

Gazing at her with a look a cat may give a mouse; slowly he stood and walked to the door. Pausing to gaze at her he said, "You're here forever. No-one can save you know."

Then, he shut the door and Nickie heard the click of the lock.

As soon as he left, Nicoletta buried her face in her hands and sobbed heart brokenly. She cried for the mother she had never known, the father who called her a monster and didn't love her. But most she cried for the CIA Agent, who she had loved, and who had betrayed her.

**_The lady of the shadows: _**Glad you liked the plot twist mate, and that you didn't see it coming, I did leave some clues but I wasn't sure whether anyone would pick up on them. NO! You can't kill Sandsy, then again, if I was in her position I'd probably kill him to. Lol. Glad you really like it! Hope you like this one! Keep updating your fan fics! Luv ya, my favourite reviewer! RandR!

**_Peaches and Crème: _**YAY! A new reviewer! Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing! I love drama, as my friends will tell you I love being melodramatic! Anyway, thanks for the review, hope you like this chappie, RandR!

**_SpadesJade: _**Hey! Darth Vaderscary, creepy, weird guy in funny costume. Errrrrrr! But yeah, I didn't think of it like that, I swear I didn't copy them, I swear! Don't sue! Don't sue! Ahem….yes….right. Thanks for the review mate! I know this chapter was short but I promise the next will be longer! I'm glad you liked the plot twist and the description of the characters, sorry about the overdone room description its just I like to describe things and when I do I tend to get carried away. Really hope you like this chappie! Thank you! RandR!

**_magdalen13: _**Thank you so much for saying you love it! I'm really glad you like my fic! Poor Sands, such a bastard and so confused, but we love him anyway! He'll get it right eventually! Hopefully, probably, who knows? Thank you for saying my writings improved, I really hope it has cos that is one of the reasons for writing fan fiction, to improve writing. Hope you like this! RandR!

**_JoselynGreenleaf: _**I'm so glad I shocked you, like, almost completely speechless. You definitely liked the word wow at the time you were reviewing, or that could be because I totally shocked you! Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it and that I surprised you! Hope you like this update! RandR!


	22. Vuelta y Adios

Chapter 22:

Vuelta y Adios

Sands gazed out the window of the taxi. The Mexican landscape sped by, but Sands wasn't interested in that, the only thing he could think of was the beautiful girl he had just sentenced to life imprisonment. Memories flashed through his mind, Nickie touching him, Nickie making love to him, Nickie laughing and, the most beautiful of all, her wonderful smile. It made her face light up and her eyes sparkle with a beautiful light like a hidden star.

He flinched as he remembered the way she had looked at him when she found out he had betrayed her. He would never forget the shock and pain in her eyes; it would haunt all his nightmares for the rest of his life, maybe he would still see them after he died. He could now finally admit what he had tried to deny before, he loved her, and she was perfect for him; funny, clever, brave and beautiful. Everything he wanted, and now everything he couldn't have. He couldn't leave her to fade under her father's harsh care. He had made a mistake, and now he had to fix it.

"Turn the car around." He said harshly to the driver, "Take me to the Bartulo Estate."

The driver gasped, "Senor…" he began, in desperate tones, but then he stopped. Something about being held at gunpoint made him forget his reservations.

Sands was out of the taxi in a second when they reached the house, shoving some dollars into the taxi drivers shaking hand he sprinted through the garden. Luckily, Bartulo obviously hadn't thought to tell his guards to not let Sands through, as none of them paid him any attention.

He ran through the house and finally made it to Nicoletta's room. There was a lock on the door but a quick shot from his gun destroyed that. Obviously Bartulo didn't think anyone would be starting a rescue mission. Without bothering to knock or call out Sands shoved the door open and stepped in.

Nicoletta was stood at the window; the suns rays changed her hair to beautiful shades of fiery red, golden honey, deep cerise and flame bright orange. The slight wind lifted it so it drifted like a halo around her head and her slim flame swayed in the breeze. Sands stood frozen, transfixed by the sight. In later years Sands would remember Nicoletta like that, beautiful and ethereal, like a princess of a forgotten time and place. From another world made of light and silk, ensnaring mortal minds to reach out and touch, then to break and fade before their eyes.

Then, Nicoletta turned and the moment was broken. For a second they both stood staring at each other. Then Nicoletta spoke softly, "Sheldon."

Sands blinked, and was dragged back to reality, "I came back. I couldn't leave you here, I'm taking you away."

"My father won't let you." Nicoletta whispered, it was as though the Nicoletta he had known had disappeared, leaving an afraid and weak girl in her place. Sands wasn't having that.

He strode over and grabbed her wrists tightly, forcing her to stand still.

"Listen," he growled, "We're going right now, got it. You're not staying in this bastard's house. You're coming with me."

Nicoletta stared at him, "Why did you come back for me? You don't care, you left me here."

Sands gritted his teeth, he didn't want to do this, and he didn't want her to laugh at him or scorn him. It would break his heart, but he had to if he wanted to get Nickie out of there.

"Look," he said softly, lowering his eyes, "I'm sorry about leaving you here. That was my plan you see, to use you as the trade between I and your father. Unfortunately, something happened I didn't anticipate. I… " He swallowed, "I fell in love with you."

Sands felt the woman's body tense up, he couldn't look at her, couldn't face the laughter he was sure was in her eyes. He had never been scared like he was now. He couldn't face Nickie.

Letting go of her wrists he turned and strode to the door, stopping when he reached it he forced himself to turn around. Nicoletta was stood where he had left her, her expression was unreadable and when he met her eyes they were guarded and full of secrets.

She nodded slowly, and her eyes lit up with burning flames of blue, "Lets go." She said, and her voice sounded like the Nicoletta Sands knew. In control and ready for a fight. She walked over to him and gave him a wolfish grin, "We'll bring them down."

Sands nodded and returned her smile with one of his wicked grins, he felt better now he had told her and got it off his chest. Now, they just had to leave.

They reached the garden without any incident, slipping behind doors and hiding when people walked past. But now, they had to pass the guards. Sands gave Nickie a nod and she transformed, a gorgeous Black Panther stood next to him. Their eyes met and it was almost as though they had spoken, they knew what to do.

Sands took in a deep breath, and the two of them jumped out of hiding and into hells pit of flames.

They would probably have been alright if Bartulo hadn't been in the garden at the time. He recognized Nicoletta instantly and reacted a second later. Yelling at his stunned guards in fast Spanish they began to shoot at the two running. Nicoletta and Sands split up, Nickie dived straight in front of the guards and her father, her aim was to lead the men into aiming at her instead of Sands. Even if he had betrayed her and broken her heart she still loved him and she wasn't letting him go without a fight. Her plan worked, but a little too well. As she dived towards the gate and Sands, who was waiting for her, one of the bullets embedded itself deep in her leg. With a loud cry of pain she fell to the ground changing back to human and clutching at her leg.

She heard a loud laugh and saw her father walking towards her, a triumphant grin on his face. He leaned down and grabbed her, dragging her to her feet. Nicoletta gasped in agony, through the hazy blur of pain she heard her father threatening Sands that if he tried anything she would die.

Then, his face appeared in her blurred vision. He was laughing, sneering at her. Something in Nickie snapped, images flashed through her mind, Morgead and her running through the streets of New York, Morgead laughing, smiling….and dying. Sands, smiling, protecting her, making love to her…and being shot by his men. The mother she had never known, smiling, loving her…and being killed for trying to save her daughter. So Sands couldn't get Bartulo, she could. Pressing her hand down her top she grabbed her gun and in one fluid movement put it next to his chest.

Bartulo froze and Nicoletta smiled at him, "Checkmate." She said softly, "This is for Morgead," she pressed the gun harder into his chest, "Sheldon," she jammed it hard into him, "and my mother. Game over." She pulled the trigger.

Bartulo went still; he slumped, his grip still tight on Nickie, and fell to the ground. Nickie fell with him, unable to support herself. Blood was pouring from his chest, it stained Nicoletta's clothes and matted into her hair, but she didn't care. It was over, he was gone and now everything could go back to normal.

She didn't pay attention to the guards, who were running away from the scene now that their boss was dead. She didn't pay attention to the screams of the women who worked there who had heard the gunshot and seen what had happened. She only started paying attention when someone came over and kneeled down beside her. It was Sands.

She looked up and met his gaze, for a moment neither of them said anything and then Nickie smiled at him. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest.

"Its over," she said gently, "It's finally finished."

Sands wrapped a possessive arm over her shoulders, "I called an ambulance, they should be here soon, you need that leg sorted out."

Nicoletta looked up at him, "You are staying aren't you?" She asked, with a hint of panic in her voice.

Sands nodded, "For as long as you need me."

Nicoletta returned her head to his chest, she sighed sleepily, her leg was throbbing dully with pain but she could live with that, far worse things had happened and now she was more tired than anything, "Now and forever." She murmured sleepily.

Sands stared down at her, "What?" he said, thinking he'd misheard.

"I need you now and forever," Nicoletta repeated, "I love you."

Sands was shocked, he definitely hadn't expected that, "But what about everything I've done to you? I betrayed you."

Nicoletta shrugged, "We all make mistakes, and I'm not letting you go because of that. I love you."

Sands smiled, tightening his grip on her shoulders, "I love you to." He said softly.

Nickie smiled, tilting her head slightly she met his lips with a sweet, sensitive and loving kiss.

"What if you had a secret which was both wonderful and terrible?" she thought musingly, "What if you were forced to join with a crazy CIA agent to learn the truth about your past? What if on the way you fell in love with the most unlikely man imaginable?"

There was too many "What ifs?" she decided. All that mattered was the two of them. But maybe she could fit in one more, "What if…?"

"What if they fell in love and lived happily every after?"

It seemed unlikely, a crazy gunfighter and a Black Panther. But hey, anything's possible.

**_The lady of the Shadows: _**Hey! This has definitely been a long trip and you've been my best reviewer! You've encouraged me, inspired me and made me want to carry on writing! (I sound so mushy! Lol.) Thank you so much, I owe you loads! I hoped you liked my Sands thoughts bit and I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I spent ages on the ending which I wasn't really sure about so tell me what you think! Please keep updating your story and as soon as you're finished we'll start our 'project.' Thank you so much, you're the best! Luv ya!

**_SpadesJade: _**Thank you so much for sticking by me, I need someone to criticize so I don't get an overly-inflated ego! I really hope you like this, the last chapter! Sorry the last one was so short and I took so long to update, I hope this makes up for it! Glad you were still enjoying it last time, and yes, I do like a bit of angst to my characters, then they can be all happy later! Please review this chapter! Thank you for really helping me!

**_Joselyn-Greenleaf: _**Definitely my laziest reviewer! (No sign in again! lol) Yep you definitely like wow alot! I hope you thought this chapter was absoluuuutely suuuuper! Dahhhling you have been an exquisite reviewer and I loooved reading your reviews! Thank you so much! Hope to read some of your stories soon! Thanks so much, definitely one of my funniest reviewers!

magdalen13, Peaches and Crème, AVA, deppalicious, Ididn'tdoit121, LadySparrowJack, CaptainRaven, Abberlines-Opium, zigzag, Borris, Mrs.Depp63 and quick29.

Even though you didn't review in the last chapter you all reviewed whether it was once, twice or for every single chapter, (apart from the last one obviously.) I want to say thank you to all of you for bothering to review and helping me with my story. Whether you criticized or complimented you all helped so I want to say a huge thank you to you!

To all me readers, whether you reviewed or not, even if you've never reviewed please review this story as a whole because I'd love to know what you think! But, even if you don't, I want to say a huge thank you for taking time to read my story!

Thank you to everyone who has in anyway been part of my story, reading, reviewing, criticising, giving ideas, complimenting, whatever you've done, I owe you guys everything! Thank you!


End file.
